O Desafio Final dos Deuses
by ZackSun-Sun Paladin
Summary: Quatro amigos se encontram para jogar o jogo que deu início a uma grande amizade. Mas um fato inesperado ocorre e eles são levados a jogar da forma mais inveitável possivel: pelo lado de dentro da tela! Mas será que o mundo continuará digital? Confiram!
1. O Destino dos Deuses

Uma figura descia a fria e escura caverna dos desesperados, cujos gritos de dor e angustia, colocaria o mais sã dos mortais em

Uma figura descia à fria e escura caverna dos desesperados, cujos gritos de dor e angustia, colocaria o mais sã dos mortais em estado de loucura total. Mas isso não parecia afetar a figura que descia a fria caverna, pois todos os condenados nela, foram postos por ele mesmo. Esta figura era nada mais, nada menos que Odin, o Deus dos deuses nórdicos e o Aesir mais nobre de Asgard. Ele descia aquelas escadarias escuras a cada século, para lamentar por um filho perdido que foi preso por ter traído os Aesir, a raça divina, e se unido aos Jotuns, os gigantes nórdicos, mantendo esse filho preso condenado ao sofrimento eterno.

Chegando numa câmara escura, Odin pensou em luz e ela se materializou na sua frente revelando uma criatura pálida, de cabelos compridos e negros, magra, em estado deplorável, amarrada com correntes por todos os cantos das paredes. A criatura era Loki conhecido agora como o deus da traição e Aesir rejeitado.

**  
****Loki:** Ah papai! Como é bom vê-lo novamente! Quando foi a última visita mesmo? Ah sim! HÁ DOIS MALDITOS SÉCULOS!

**  
****Odin:** Aplaque a sua fúria Loki, você esta falando com seu pai e não com um dos seus súditos. — Disse o Aesir calmamente.

**  
****Loki:** Por que veio papai? Pelo prazer de me ver definhar? O velho sádico não gosta mais das guerras e quer ver seu filho sofrer pela eternidade?

**  
****Odin:** Sabe que está nesse estado por sua culpa. Mas esta não é uma visita casual Loki, estou aqui para saber de sua vingança.

Loki congelou a face, esteve planejando a vingança hávia muito tempo, mas ninguém sabia, nem mesmo seus filhos e súditos.

**  
****Loki:** Não sei do que me fala. - Disse o antigo Aesir disfarçando.

**  
****Odin:** Não minta para seu pai Loki, sou o rei dos deuses! Sei que trama contra os Aesir, e vim para lhe avisar que não dará certo.

Odin retirou de seu manto uma das maçãs de Iduna, que proporcionava a juventude eterna dos deuses mortais, deixando ao alcance do deus prisioneiro.

**  
****Loki:** Então andou sondando a valkíria Sybil novamente papai? -Disse ironicamente enquanto devorava a maçã.

**  
****Odin:** É o meu dever como rei dos deuses possuir todo conhecimento. Desista Loki, esta é uma batalha que você não pode vencer.

Odin se virou e rumou a escadaria, mas não antes de ouvir de Loki:

_  
__Cinco ciclo lunares! Em cinco ciclo lunares chegará o destino final dos deuses! Ao fim desse prazo eu desencadearei o _**_RAGNARÖK_**_ e todos os reinos serão meus!_

Odin tremeu ao ouvir isso do próprio filho e pela primeira vez sentiu medo ao ouvir as risadas insanas de Loki ecoarem pelas cavernas dos desesperados.

--

Muito distante dali, mais precisamente em outro plano de existência, amanhecia na cidadezinha de Alto Taquari - MT. Ali também acordavam quatro jovens que tinham tido o mesmo sonho estranho com uma garota de cabelos cor de ouro e olhos de cores opostas.

--

Douglas acordou com o incessante latido de seu vira-lata Buba, que teimava em latir para qualquer fosse à pessoa ou animal que entrasse em seu território. Como sempre fazia, levantou devagar praguejando o cão e quem quer que fosse que o visitante daquela maldita manhã de sábado. O indesejado visitante era seu melhor amigo Vitor, o que era bem raro.

**  
****Vitor:** Bom dia Neuza!

**  
****Neuza:** Bom dia fí! Quer falar com o Douginha?

**  
****Vitor:** Se não for incomodar.

**  
****Neuza:** DOUUUUUUGLAS! ACORDA! O VITOR QUER FALAR COM  
VOCÊ FÍÍÍÍ!

**  
****Douglas:** Já vou mãe!

Douglas foi pra cozinha atrás de uma fatia de pão de forma seu principal sustento desde que tinha um ano de idade e alimento no qual era viciado. Vitor aproveitou a deixa e também tomou o seu café da manhã, o que era igualmente raro.

**  
****Douglas:** Acordado há essa hora, que raro!

**  
****Vitor:** Nem me fale, meu pai me chutou da cama cedo, pensei que o Arthur estaria aqui?

**  
****Douglas:** Não, você é o primeiro que atrapalha meu sono hoje. – disse distraído enquanto passava geléia no pão.

Arthur era o irmão mais novo de Vitor, só que "novo" era mera formalidade. Ele era maior e mais forte que o irmão mais velho, que era de aparência bem mais esguia.

**  
****Vitor:** Se bem que ele me disse algo sobre recepcionar alguém hoje na rodoviária... Ih caraca! Douglas é hoje que ela chega!

Douglas quase se engasgou com o pão.

**  
****Douglas: **Ai meu Deus! É mesmo cara!

--

Na rodoviária, Arthur esperava pacientemente o ônibus das seis da manhã que estava muito atrasado. A rodoviária não era lá essas coisas. Na verdade o único gichê de passagem ficava dentro de um boteco. Lá pelas oito da manhã Vitor e Douglas se uniram à espera. Trouxeram um pedaço de pão da mãe do Douglas enviou, que Arthur comia sem pressa.

**  
****Arthur:** Ah cara, esse ônibus que não chega mais!

**  
****Vitor:** Que horas ela saiu de lá?

**  
****Arthur:** Não sei, mas a viagem não demora mais que um dia e meio,  
talvez o ônibus quebrou na estrada.

Mas uma hora se passou e o frio foi dando lugar ao calor do centro-oeste.

**  
****Arthur:** Ah que se dane! Eu vou pra casa!

**  
****Douglas:** Ah lá! Tem um ônibus chegando!

Era um ônibus daquele tipo leito, gigantesco, com ar condicionado, televisão e frigobar. Poucos passageiros desceram na cidadezinha, mas nenhum era quem o trio estava realmente esperando até que...

**  
****??:** Meninos!

Uma bela garota de cabelo castanho e com olhos muito vivos desceu do ônibus e veio abraçar os três.

**  
****Vitor:** Nossa Arthemis como você demorou pra chegar!

**  
****Arthemis:** É deu confusão no posto fiscal, mas e então? Como vocês  
estão?

E depois de muito tempo o "Quarteto" estava completo novamente, uma forte amizade que havia começado atravéz de um jogo chamado Ragnarok Online. E agora estavam reunidos para o grande Campeonato Nacional de Ragnarok.

--

Todos se preparavam para o jogo. Máquinas estavam ligadas, teclados limpos e bem iluminados, mouses, fones, poltronas, salgadinhos e refrigerantes. Eles tinham preparado tudo anteriormente e também fecharam a sala onde iam jogar para que nada, nem mesmo o sol, pudesse atrapalhar o jogo. Vitor memorizava num teclado velho as teclas de atalho, Arthur repassava com Arthemis a suas builds, Douglas analisava as melhores combinações de cards para seu avatar. A concentração no recinto era tanta que nem parecia que iam jogar um simples jogo de computador. Vitor achou melhor dizer alguma coisa pra quebrar a tensão.

**  
****Vitor:** Bom gente, estamos todos prontos e não temos nada a temer. Os outros jogadores dos outros estados são bons, mas nos também não ficamos atrás. O importante aqui é que cada um dê o melhor de si e que possamos nos divertir entre amigos.

**  
****Arthur:** Belas palavras, mas ai de você se der outra daquelas ratas!

**  
****Vitor:** E eu lá sabia que não podia vender aquela Rondel +10!

**  
****Arhtur:** O problema não foi você ter vendido, o problema foi você vender por apenas 1.000.000z.

**  
****Douglas:** Essa realmente foi newbie!

**  
****Vitor:** Então pega aquele seu Atirador e vambora PvP contra o meu Arruaceiro, seu newba!

A tensão virou discussão a discussão virou briga, então Arthemis chegou esbaforida na sala com um CD dourado na mão, acabando com desavença.

**  
****Arthur:** Como assim Pacht especial?

**  
****Arthemis:** Eu não sei direito, mas há dois dias chegou esse CD lá em casa.

Arhtur segurava na mão um CD dourado com escritos em letras azuis dizendo Ragnarok.

**  
****Arthemis:** Achei que eram vocês que tinham me mandado, não tinha remetente, nem endereço. Daí eu vi no site que os participantes da competição receberiam os pacths especiais, deve ser isso daí!

**  
****Vitor:** Acho bom instalarmos isso logo porque em 10 minutos começa a competição.

Com os pachts devidamente instalados todos se sentaram em suas respectivas máquinas, e iniciaram o jogo. A tela se abriu normalmente com sua musiqueta original. De repente, um lampejo branco invadiu o monitor...

**  
****Douglas:** Ai meu Deus! Bug agora não!

Mas não era um bug. A tela brilhava cada vez mais forte, o quarto escuro foi ficando muito claro, os quatro estavam atordoados e ao mesmo tempo hipinotizados pela luz branca, então uma mulher de cabelos dourados e olhos estranhos puxou os quatro pra dentro da tela, fazendo com que tudo ficasse escuro em seguida.

--

Vitor foi o primeiro a acordar, achava que tudo tinha sido um sonho ruim e que aquele dia era o dia da competição. Como já vinha treinando há vários dias, sonhar com o tema era comum. Foi quando se levantou e percebeu que sua mão segurava alguma coisa parecida com gelatina, só que mais consistente e oleosa.

**  
****Nhoc!**

**  
****Vitor:** Ouch! Filho da m... Eita POXA! (Oo)!

Vitor olhava incrédulo para a coisinha rosa translúcida que pulava na sua frente, era um Poring! Mas não podia ser um Poring! Porings não existem não é mesmo? Deveria ser apenas a continuação do sonho, mas seu dedo ainda doía e isso o trazia a realidade. Ele estava realmente parado diante de um Poring.

**  
****Vitor:** G-gente a-acorda!

Os outros levantaram sonolentos praguejando o colega.

**  
****Vitor:** Gente tem um poring aqui!

**  
****Arthur:** Cara se precisa parar de jogar Ragnarok.

**  
****Douglas:** Nada! Isso é efeito das duas garrafas de guaraná Mineiro que ele tomou ontem.

**  
****Arthemis:** Aaaaaaahhhh! Tem uma meleca rosa com olhos, perto do Vitor!

**  
****Arthur e Douglas:** (Oo)Eita P...!

**  
****Douglas:** Ai meu Deeeeeus! Que qui tá acontecendo aqui!

**  
****Vitor:** Certo! Vamos colocar ordem nessa bagaça! Onde diabos estamos?

**  
****??:** Em Rune-Migard, oras!

O Quarteto se virou quase que mecanicamente para ver o autor da voz, ou melhor, a autora. Uma linda mulher loira, com os cabelos presos por uma faixa, numa roupa de aprendiz. O quarteto não havia percebido ainda, mas também estavam trajados da mesma maneira.

**  
****Silvia:** Oi meu nome é Silvia. Bem vindos a Ilha dos Aprendizes.

Continua...

--

**PersonaCorner**

Aqui é onde descreverei um pouco dos personagens, o resto vocês perceberão ao longo da fic.

Vitor  
Idade:19  
Peso:62kg  
Altura:1,80m  
Codename:Isaac(Zack)  
Sangue:O+

--

Vitor é alto, magro, tem cabelos e olhos castanhos bem escuros, que mantêm curto por serem rebeldes.Ele é um rapaz bonito, meio tímido e muito racional e inteligente. Pensa rápido e tenta cuidar de tudo e de todos, se frustrando a toa quando não consegue. É amigo de Douglas dês dos 12 anos e irmão de Arthur.

Qualidade:Perseverança  
Defeito: Ceticismo


	2. Um Sonho Real

Uma figura descia a fria e escura caverna dos desesperados, cujos gritos de dor e angustia, colocaria o mais sã dos mortais em

**Um sonho real... ******

**Silvia:** E então aprendizes? Estão perdidos?

O grupo continuava sem reação diante do choque da descoberta. Estavam realmente em Rune-Midgard ou um devaneio louco causado por ingestão exagerada de guaraná Mineiro?****

**Douglas:** Onde você disse que aqui era mesmo?****

**Silvia:** Ilha dos aprendizes. É o lugar onde aprendizes, como vocês, aprendem o básico para sobreviver e onde também escolhem uma carreira vocacional. Mas vocês se perderam do grupo?****

**Vitor:** Não, nos não somos desse m... 

Arthur se interpôs entre o irmão e disse: ****

**Arthur:** "Não somos desse tipo de aprendizes que saem do grupo" é que nossa amiga perdeu o Poring de estimação dela e viemos procurar.

Vitor achou estranha a intervenção do irmão, mas não mais que suas palavras.****

**Vitor:** O que você esta fazendo? -disse cochichando. ****

**Arthur:** Jogando o jogo!****

**Silvia:** Bem minha função é auxiliar perdidos, como vocês, a não pararem na barriga de um esporo agora se puderem me seguir... Mas antes vamos conferir a lista dos nomes. Vocês certamente não responderam a chamada por isso vim procurar. Vamos lá...

A moça loira passou rapidamente os olhos pela lista e ditou os nomes:__

_-Dragor, Dratinor Dragor(Lê-se Dretinor Dregor)_  
Douglas levou um susto, era o nome que colocaria no seu avatar no jogo.****

**Douglas:** Sou eu... ****

**Arthemis:** Mas esse não é seu nome D... __

_-Lenda, Lucinda Lenda. _****

**Arthemis:** Hei! Esse é meu nome! Quer dizer esse é o nome do meu avatar... ****

**Vitor:** Então meu nome é...__

_-Sunshine, Zack Sunshine_****

**Vitor:** É, sou eu...

-_Whitefist, Mudor Whitefist_

Todos olharam de lado para Arthur, depois que seu nome foi ditado.****

**Arthur:** Quié?! Eu gosto de nomes pomposos!****

**Silvia:** Bem, estão todos aqui, agora se puderem me acompanhar, nós iremos para o forte, onde vocês terão as aulas de sobrevivência, combate, primeiros socorros e outras... ****

**Arthemis:** Estranho, ela fala como se não fosse uma de nós... ****

**Douglas:** E não é... Olhas os detalhes azuis da roupa branca dela, e aquele emblema na tanga...Isso quer dizer que ela é Aprendiz porque não quer ser outra coisa, pois acha que está sempre aprendendo, ou seja, ela é uma Super Aprendiz.

--

Os aprendizes seguiram a instrutora até o forte da ilha, e o forte era imenso! Só a sua fachada dava uns 5 metros de altura, e as torres chegavam ao dobro disso.

Estandartes de Prontera estavam espalhados por toda imensa construção de pedra. Havia um fosso ao redor do forte por onde corria um rio cristalino, para os novos visitantes, era tudo novidade e estranhamente familiar ao mesmo tempo, mas não foi a o forte que os impressionou mais... ****

**Arthur: **Meu deus! Olha só quantos aprendizes!

Havia milhares de pessoas vestidos como eles no pátio do forte, e pela primeira vez notaram que era tudo muito diferente do jogo. A começar pelo detalhes dos rostos e existiam ali todas as etnias: altos, baixos, gordos, magros, negros, amarelos, brancos e índios, rapazes e garotas. Uma diversidade de gente nunca vista no jogo digital, onde os personagens se diferenciam apenas pelo cabelo. ****

**Arthemis** Até parece lançamento de server novo!****

**Vitor:** Aqui tem gente do mundo inteiro!****

**Douglas:** Correção... Aqui tem gente de toda Rune-Midgard! Olha lá a Silvia vai fazer um discurso.

Silvia subiu num palanque de madeira que se encontrava no meio do pátio.

Imediatamente o silêncio tomou conta do local. Ela ajeitou a colinha do discurso, tomou fôlego e abriu um sorriso encantador.

_"Começar é sempre muito bom! Toda vez que começamos algo, temos tanta inspiração, tantos planos, que achamos que podemos fazer tudo! E podemos! Vocês, novos aprendizes, estão começando uma etapa nova das suas vidas, eu já fui como vocês, jovem e cheia de sonhos, e como vocês comecei também minha nova jornada! Minha animação era tanta que eu nunca descobri minha vocação, mas não se preocupem isso não tem mal nenhum! _  
_Acontece que nunca perdi minha motivação e hoje o que tenho para falar para vocês é que não percam a sua, porque começar é fácil, manter-se no caminho é que não é! Não desistam aprendizes, por que há um lugar para todos vocês neste mundo, e vocês estão aqui para fazer a diferença NELE!"_

Uma salva de grito e palmas ecoou pelo pátio, Silvia desceu do palanque e os instrutores, todos Super Aprendizes, começaram a se apresentar... ****

**Douglas:** Chega a ser injusto nos compararmos a esse pessoal aqui... Sabemos mais sobre o mundo deles do que eles próprios!****

**Arthemis** Eu não sei não! Desde que cheguei aqui eu não paro de me surpreender. Quanto será que nosso conhecimento sobre o jogo será útil?****

**Vitor:** Arthemis tem razão. Tínhamos algum mérito quando estávamos do "lado de lá" da tela e não no mundo do jogo, não tenho certeza se esse conhecimento é verdadeiro...****

**Arthur:** Vocês se preocupam demais e curtem de menos, olha só esse lugar, é maravilhoso! Finjam que não sabem de nada e aproveitem!****

**Vitor:** São pensamentos assim que vai acabar nos matando... 

Inesperadamente, gritos desesperados foram ouvidos de fora do forte. Um grupo de pessoas se formou na entrada do portão para ver o que estava acontecendo quando um grupo de aprendizes descia correndo a estrada de acesso para o forte.

Eles estavam com um colega no ombro e fugiam desesperados de uma massa de criaturas rosas, extremamente bravas!****

**Arthemis** Olha lá! Um moob de porings!!

Silvia chegou pouco depois do alvoroço. ****

**Silvia:** Aqueles garotos não têm experiência de combate! Eles vão morrer!****

**Arthur:** Para um bando de porings?!****

**Silvia:** Um poring não é problema. Agora junte vários deles e aí sim nos teremos um problemão! Vou chamar os outros, todos vocês não saiam daqui!

Todos estavam muito tensos a colina era grande o moob estava alcançando o grupo. Quando um deles tropeçou derrubando os demais, todos prenderam a respiração, eles estavam mortos, sem dúvida!****

**Arthur:** Temos que fazer alguma coisa!****

**Vitor:** Não! Não vamos fazer nada, vamos esperar os veteranos e...****

**Arthur:** Mas eles vão morrer!****

**Douglas:** É... Nós temos que ir lá, nós sabemos o que fazer...****

**Vitor:** Parem! Vocês estão ficando malucos! Vocês nunca lutaram na vida! Nunca mataram nem uma mosca!****

**Arthemis** Vitor ninguém está te obrigando a ir! Pode fica e morrer na sua covardia!****

**Vitor: **...

--

Douglas, Arthur e Arthemis correram em direção à ponte parando na entrada da mesma. O moob havia cercado os garotos e pulavam furiosamente em volta deles. ****

**Arthur:** Alguma idéia?Douglas?****

**Douglas:** Sem nenhuma eu to muito nervoso pra pensar... Arthemis?****

**Arthemis** Eu sou a mais newba dos três... ****

**Arthur:** Tá certo, vamos fazer assim então... Chegamos lá chamamos a atenção deles e corremos para dar tempo deles irem para o forte... ****

**Douglas:** E quando ele conseguirem?****

**Arthur:** Aí rezamos e esperamos que outros venham nos salvar hehehe!****

**Arthemis** Idéia suicida!****

**Arthur:** Se tiver uma melhor!****

**Vitor:** Eu tenho... Acompanhem-me!

Todos olhavam para trás. Vitor vinha correndo carregando um saco de pano passou pelos amigos que o acompanharam. ****

**Vitor:** Tenho um presentinho para vocês. - Disse ofegante.

Ele tirou um machado, uma espada e um bastão e entregou o machado para Arthur, a espada para Douglas e o bastão para Arthemis.****

**Vitor:** Para mim sobrou à adaga!(P) Bem me deixe explicar: A arma combina com o biótipo de cada um, o machado é desbalanceado, mas você é forte mano então compensa, a espada é longa e balanceada, você é alto Douglas, ficará mais fácil manejá-la, o bastão é leve, você é versátil Arthemis, golpeará mais vezes e a adaga por que... Por que... Bem porque foi o que sobrou para mim. ****

**Douglas:** Ótimo! Agora temos armas e eles são maioria, é bom que seu plano seja muito bom!

Arthur olhou apara seu irmão e sorriu, o mesmo sorriu de volta. ****

**Arthur:** Pode ter certeza que é!

Continua... 

**--  
Persona Corner**

Continuando a descrição dos personagens:

Arthur  
Idade: 17  
Peso: 78kg  
Altura: 1,83m  
Codename: Mudor Whitefist  
Sangue: O-

--

Arthur é um homem com cabeça de garoto. É forte, musculoso, e um pouco mais alto que Vitor tem cabelos e olhos castanhos escuros como o irmão, mas diferente do mesmo, seu cabelo é mais liso ondulando nas pontas e ele não vê problema em deixá-lo crescer até na altura do queixo. È um rapaz divertido, bem humorado, determinado e trabalhador, não espera ordens ele vai lá e faz. Apesar de parecer mais velho que Vitor ele o respeita e o obedece, às vezes.

Qualidade: Bom Senso  
Defeito: Teimosia 


	3. A Lição do Aprendiz

Uma figura descia a fria e escura caverna dos desesperados, cujos gritos de dor e angustia, colocaria o mais sã dos mortais em

**A Lição do Aprendiz...**

**  
****Douglas:** Entendi seu plano, mas e se não der certo?

**  
****Vitor:** Se não der certo eu vou olhar pra você dizer que eu tinha avisado!

O Quarteto corria em alta velocidade com o plano de Vitor em mente, a sensação era esquisita, estavam mais leves que o comum, como se a gravidade fosse menor.

**  
****Arthur: I**sso é incrível! Sinto-me muito rápido!

**  
****Arthemis:** Aproveita e executa o plano!

Nem precisou falar duas vezes. Arthur disparou na frente dos demais e quando chegou perto do círculo, usou a inércia do seu corpo, mais o balanço impreciso do machado para jogar muitos porings para o ar, abrindo-o. Os quatro entram rapidamente e se posicionaram nos cardeais, de modo que os aprendizes caídos ficassem no centro, protegidos. Cada um sacou sua arma e se preparou para segunda parte do plano.

**  
****Vitor: **A força de um moob está na sua união, se conseguirmos com que se separe, ficará mais fácil derrota-los.

**  
****Douglas:** Falar é muito fácil! O difícil é fazer...

Depois que o moob de porings percebeu o que havia acontecido, sua ira aumentou ainda mais, e atacaram com fúria o quarteto. Só que eles eram mais robustos que um Midgardiano comum, a gravidade menor conferia um pouco mais de força para os quatro aprendizes. Eles rechaçavam os ataques, até que uma coisa mudou tudo... Os pedaços de poring que caiam devido à batalha começaram a derreter e formar uma criatura diferente, um poring enorme, o rei dos porings: Mastering!

**  
****Douglas:** Ai meu Deeeeus! Um mastering!

**  
****Arthemis:** Um miniboss! Estamos lascados!

**  
****Arthur:** Não abram à retaguarda, os veteranos devem estar chegando!

**  
****Vitor:** Eu pego o mastering!

**  
****Arthemis, Arthur, Douglas:** VITOR, NÃO!

Vitor correu e pulou para cima do poring tamanho-família, este se achatou e rebateu o aprendiz como se fosse uma bola de praia, fazendo o garoto voar na grama, rolando até os amigos.

**  
****Vitor:** Ai...essa doeu...acho que ... **"crack"** ...quebrei uma costela...

**  
****Douglas:** Droga! Aí vem ele!

A bola rosa gigante se aproximava com rapidez e muitos porings haviam se juntado a ela. O quarteto formou uma linha de frente perante os aprendizes caídos e esperou o pior.

Foi quando Arthemis notou que o chão brilhava e que estava cheio de runas.

**  
****Arthemis:** Oh-oh! Pessoal, isso aqui no chão é que penso que é?

Os garotos olharam e confirmaram. Era um circulo de conjuração dos grandes, e diferentemente do que havia nos games, aquele ali parecia que ia destruir tudo... e todos.

**  
****Arthur:** Cada um pega um ferido e saiam daqui!

Todos obedeceram no mesmo momento. Cada um pegou um aprendiz caído e pulou o mais longe que pode. No mesmo instante, um raio amarelo fogo surgiu do nada e despencou no céu, causando um tremendo estrondo, que lançaram todos mais longe ainda. A força da magia foi tanta que não restou nem pó do mastering...

**  
****Sílvia: **Vocês estão bem? Acho que mirei o trovão muito perto... Ainda bem que perceberam e se mexeram rápido!

**  
****Vitor:** Você quase nos FRITOU sua maluca! Que ser demente manda um **"Ira de Thor"** perto dos aliados de batalha? Não te ensinaram nada nessa escola não?

**  
****Arthur:** Mano, calma! Nós estamos bem... Já passou! Ela salvou nossas vidas, lembra-se?

**  
****Vitor:** Eu vou dizer uma coisa... -Vitor sentiu sua roupa molhada na região do baço- Acho que vou morrer...

_**  
**_Vitor caiu no chão desacordado.

**  
****Arthemis:** Meu Deus, ele está sangrando!

Arthur e Douglas correram depressa para ajudar o colega.

**  
****Arthur: **Mano acorda! Mano!

**  
****Douglas:** Arthur não mexe nele, você pode piorar as coisas!

**  
****Arthur:** Ah que merda! Foi tudo culpa minha!

**  
****Sílvia:** Calma... Foi só(?) uma fratura exposta...

Sílvia chegou perto de Vitor retirou sua camisa, uma das costelas havia se partido e rompido a pele, ela pressionou a mão contra o ferimento, fazendo Vitor gritar.

**  
****Arhtur:** Ou sua louca, para!

**  
****Sílvia:** "_Anjos alísios brancos e amenos, curem a ferida desse humano ingênuo_." _**Curar Nível Um!**_

Faíscas brancas começaram a pular da mão para o ferimento, pode parecer loucura, mas Douglas viu anjos costurando a pele e ossos com fio dourados, os outros não viam isso, só viam as faíscas, então ele achou que ainda estava um pouco atordoado da explosão. Vitor acordou assim que a última faísca fechou a ferida.

**  
****Vitor:** Hum, o que aconteceu?

**  
****Sílvia:** Você estava ferido, mas já está bem, eu te curei...

**  
****Vitor:** Desculpa-me ter gritado com você, é que eu levei um susto muito grande e perdi um pouco de sangue...

**  
****Sílvia:** Está tudo bem... Só que vocês têm muito que explicar!

A expressão de Silvia mudou de serena pra extremamente séria.

**  
****Sílvia:** A começar pelo descumprimento da ordem, depois pela estratégia de batalha passando pelo fato de você Sunshine (Vitor), saber o que é uma magia de terceiro nível, coisa que nem um aprendiz sabe ou viu em vida!

Vitor olhou para todos constrangido. Naquele momento todos entenderam que não poderiam esconder muito tempo sua origem então Vitor começou.

**  
****Vitor: **Você acredita em milagres?

--

**  
****Vocações**

Mais a noite, no forte...

Quanto mais Silvia ouvia, mais impressionada ficava. A história daqueles jovens era fantástica demais pra ser verdade, mas ao mesmo tempo, eles sabiam de tanta coisa, que o fato de virem de outro mundo, onde o mundo de Rune-Midgard é apenas um brinquedo de fantasia, fazia um pouco de sentido.

**  
****Sílvia: **Quer dizer que vocês brincam com pessoas do meu mundo nesse tal de "competador".

**  
****Douglas:** É computador, e de maneira bem simples é isso mesmo.

**  
****Sílvia: **Uau! Você são aprendizes e tem um nível de classe mais elevado até que o meu... Bem garotos, eu não posso prender sábios como vocês aqui. Se quiserem ficar eu os aceito com prazer, mas se quiserem partir não há nada que eu possa fazer...

**  
****Vitor:** Queríamos achar uma maneira de voltar para nosso mundo e também é tudo muito diferente do jogo, aqui quando se apanha você é sangrar e não voar números na tela!

**  
****Sílvia: **Eu não vi nada igual em toda minha vida. Não sei como ajudar... Um conselho: Fiquem e aprenda o quanto quiser! No teste vocacional eu converso com os instrutores para ver se eles sabem de algo.

**  
****Arthur:** Bem, é melhor ficarmos mesmo. Nós levamos uma sova de um bando de porings! Não duraríamos nem um dia no continente.

**  
****Arthemis:** Ok, mas diz uma coisa quanto tempo dura esse curso?

**  
****Sílvia:** No caso de vocês, 6 meses.

Todos caíram da cadeira. Seis meses desaparecidos de casa!

Suas famílias iriam entrar em desespero! Houve muita lamentação, choro, gritos e discussões, mas no final todos dormiram cedo. Aquele dia havia sido inesquecivelmente cansativo.

--

Ao contrario do que todos pensavam os meses se passavam como folhas num outono. As aulas eram tão impressionantes e diferentes de tudo que haviam aprendido que eles, às vezes, se davam conta de que precisavam voltar para seu mundo.

Aprendiam sobre a anatomia dos monstros mais perigosos, aulas de como identificar um monstro, aula sobre poções e ervas, aulas práticas de sobrevivência e luta, como polir armadura e espadas, o que fazer quando achar um monstro mais poderoso, primeiros socorros, geografia, história e política de Rune-Midgard entre muitas outras.

Então o tão esperado dia da vocação chegou! No forte inteiro não se falavam em outra coisa, o quarteto conhecia bem o teste, mas não seria surpresa se este o surpreendessem também. Então, aprenderam a não pensar no óbvio, e como conseqüência, também estavam muito ansiosos.

**  
****Vitor:** E então o que querem ser?

**  
****Arthur:** Eu não faço à mínima! Vou deixar o teste responder por mim.

**  
****Douglas:** Acho que eu vou ser mago.

**  
****Arthemis:** Acho que vou ser uma Kafra!

**  
****Vitor: **Ih não! Ouvi dizer que elas são de uma empresa capitalista que visam dominar o mundo.

**  
****Douglas:** Sempre tem uma destas em cada mundo?

**  
****Arthur:** Confiem no destino, façam à prova e siga o conselho eu sempre fiz isso e deu certo!

**  
****Vitor:** Ta lá vou fazer assim...

**  
****Arthemis:** Olha lá vai começar os testes!

Sílvia se aproximou deles, estava em trajes de gala, e sua cara não era as das melhores.

**  
****Sílvia: **Olha gente, eu conversei com cada instrutor vocacional e segundo eles cada canto de Rune-Midgard esconde um segredo sobre outros mundos.

**  
****Arthemis:** Quer dizer que vamos ter que vasculhar esse continente imenso!

**  
****Sílvia:** Eu acho que sim, mas seria mais rápido se um fosse pra cada canto...

**  
****Vitor:** Péssima idéia, se cada um for para um canto todos morrem em menos de uma semana!

**  
****Arthur:** Acho que não Vitor. Aprendemos muito aqui, se nos separarmos poderíamos pesquisar com mais eficiência.

**  
****Douglas:** É mesmo podemos anular quatro locais de pesquisa se nos separarmos em um mês.

**  
****Arthemis: **Fazemos assim, usaremos os testes para decidir para onde vamos!

Todos menos um, acharam uma boa idéia.

**  
****Vitor: **Por que ninguém me ouve?

--

Naquela mesma tarde...

**  
****Arthur:** Pelo poder de observação, força, lábia e raciocínio lógico a profissão mais indicada para Mudor Withefist é **Mercador**! Mas como? Eu queria ser noviço!

**  
****Sílvia:** Você não é obrigado a seguir o conselho é só uma sugestão.

**  
****Arthur:** Náh, vai esse mesmo! Combina com meu nome! Qual deu o seu mano?

**  
****Vitor:** Pela sagacidade, agilidade, destreza e furtividade a profissão mais indicada para Zack Sunshine é **Gatuno! **É foi a primeira classe que eu peguei quando joguei pela primeira vez... Acho que vai servir.

**  
****Sílvia:** E os outro dois?

**  
****Arthur:** Olha o Douglas vindo lá, parece que não está muito contente.

**  
****Douglas: **Pela compostura, honra, honestidade e mobilidade a profissão mais indicada para Dratinor Dragor é **Espadachim**! Espadachim! Eu! Por quê? Onde foi que eu errei!

**  
****Vitor:** Há há há há há ! De nada serviu esse cabeção!

**  
****Douglas: **Pelo ao menos não sou um ladrão!

**  
****Vitor:** Ei! É Gatuno! Ou "provedor de bens alheios por meios ilícitos", mas não ladrão!

**  
****Douglas:** Dá na mesma!

**  
****Sílvia: **Tudo bem garotos, olha lá a colega de vocês vindo.

Dos quatro, Arthemis foi a que mais se surpreendeu com o resultado. Esperava ser qualquer coisa menos que estava escrito naquele exame.

**  
****Arthemis:** Pela misticidade, inteligência apurada, graça e desenvoltura a profissão mais indicada para Lucinda Lenda é **Maga**! Gente, eu esperava tudo menos isso! Maga eu? Não... Deve haver algum engano!

**  
****Sílvia:** Enganos a parte, temos que ir! Já está na hora...

**  
****Vitor: **Na hora de quê?

**  
****Sílvia**: De viajar para capitais de vocês, ora!

**  
****Arthur: **Mas assim sem se despedir?

**  
****Sílvia:** Já que vocês insistem!

A Super aprendiz deu um beijo ardente em cada garoto e um forte abraço na única aprendiz.

**  
****Sílvia(em tom choroso): **Snif...Vão com Odin e que ele proteja todos vocês, coloquei uns equipamentos básicos nas mochilas de vocês e vêem se escrevem pra mim... Snif...

Sem mais conter o choro, Sílvia deu mais um adeus e saiu correndo pra o forte.

**  
****Vitor:** Louca... Ela sempre foi doidinha!

**  
****Arthur: **É... Loucamente linda! Ah!...Vamos rápido! As Kafras param de tele portar de graça às 5 da tarde!

**  
****Douglas:** Mas onde nos encontraremos se descobrirmos algo?

**  
****Arthemis: **Em seis meses, na fonte da Praça de Prontera!

**  
****Arthur:** Arthemis! A menina das grandes idéias! Combinado então! Vamos e até daqui a seis meses!

Houve uma breve despedida com algumas lágrimas, eles foram tele portados juntos, e o grande relógio do universo começou a girar naquela hora, pois a lua saia para brilhar lindamente no céu. A primeira lua de Loki...

**  
****Continua...**

**Persona Corner**

Mais um personagem pra vocês:

Douglas

Idade:18

Peso:65kg

Altura:1,82m

Codename: Dratinor Dragor

Sangue: A+

--

Douglas é um rapaz magro, alto, tem olhos castanhos claros e cabelos lisos e loiros que não passam da altura da orelha. Tímido e simpático, tem fala mansa e ponderada, raramente age pela emoção e dá pra contar nos dedos as vezes que ficou irritado. Tem um extremo apetite por pão caseiro, é sempre antenado em vários assuntos, mas muito pouco atento ao seu redor. Sofre com a timidez sendo um dos principais motivos que o leva a ser conformista.

Qualidade: Paciência

Defeito: Conformismo


	4. Chapter 4

**O Mercador e O Gatuno **

O deserto de Sograt é o maior, sendo talvez o único, deserto de areia de toda Rune-Midgard. Sua paisagem é bem diversa: Muitas dunas ondulantes entrecortadas por montanhas, com imensos coqueiros espalhados por regiões de cascalho e raríssimos oásis. No maior deles está localizada a cidade de Morroc, que dizem ser a mais antiga do continente, o oásis que uma vez foi lar do terrível Demônio-rei Morroc, agora abriga um intricada rede de comércio de gemas preciosas e comidas típicas da região.

Esse fato de um Demônio-rei ter sido enterrado na cidade cria um certo preconceito com os Morroquinos. A aura maligna do demônio-rei, transformou a vasta Floresta dos Deuses no Deserto sem fim de Sograt, e se uma aura corrompe a terra o que diria das criatura que ali vivem! Não que todo cidadão de Morroc seja desonesto, mas é que cada habitante de lá tem uma pontinha para o crime e a corrupção, não sendo a toa que Morroc concentre a Guilda dos Gatunos e dos Mercenários.

E o homem mais rico de Morroc é o bem sucedido shaike Abdulah Abadah, um fazendeiro de cogumelos que ganhou fama pela qualidade de seus produtos e por um chá feito com um cogumelo de origem "desconhecida", mas muito procurado por ricos comerciantes. É claro que manter uma fazenda de cogumelos lucrativa dá trabalho, principalmente quando aprendizes tentam invadi-la para roubar alguns! Então ele por vezes tinha que tomar medidas drásticas como por exemplo soltar a sua criação de esporos em cima dos infelizes!

**Vitor**: Mamãããããe! Sai bicho feio! Ahhh larga do meu pé!

Vitor corria com uma sacola de cogumelos na mão enquanto procurava, desesperado, a saída da fazenda subterrânea. Uma meia dúzia de esporos corria atrás dele e todos não comiam a mais de uma semana.

**Vitor:** Droga esse lugar é um labirinto! Onde mesmo que é a entrada...Ah é claro! Quando se está num labirinto coloque a mão na parede e corra, uma hora você sai!

Os esporos acharam seu rastro novamente e vieram pulando fazendo aquele barulho de bonequinho de borracha.

**Vitor:** Só espero que seja logo!

* * *

Alberta é a cidade portuária mais bem organizada de Rune-Midgard. Os estilo de suas construções, são similares aos encontrados em Veneza e possui um povo muito voltado ao comércio e a barganha. Um Albertano consegue vender geladeira para o Papai Noel em Lutie, no inverno mais bravo que existir! Não é por menos que aqui está localizado o Sindicato dos Mercadores do Porto, ou popularmente chamado de Guilda dos Mercadores. Essa Guilda era conhecida por ter um dos testes mais duros de admissão...

**Arthur: **Encomenda em Prontera está entregue, em Payon, em Morroc, em Geffen bem agora só voltar e pagar mil zenys! Vamos ver quanto tenho na minha bolsa de moedas...

Arthur abriu a bolsa e dela saíram duas mariposas incomodadas com o sol.

**Arhtur:** Ah que maravilha, eu gastei meu ultimo tostão pra teleportar pra cá! E agora o que eu faço?

Disse enquanto balançava o machado... Então parou o seu machado na mão olhou bem para ele e começou a pensar quanto valeria.

**Arhtur:** Machado...olha o machado...alguém está interessado num machado?

As pessoas o ignoravam, Albertanos tem faro para vendedores ruins.

**Arthur:** Assim eu não vendo... Hum já sei!

Ele limpou o machado, retirou um pano da sua bolsa estendeu na calçada. E o colocou de modo que ficasse brilhando conta o sol. Posicionou-se atrás da mercadoria e começou.

**Arthur:** Nas distantes terras de Payon existe um lobo incrível! Chamados por muitos de "o errante", este lobo aterrorizou milhares de pessoa, mas está aqui aquilo que botou fim na sua carreira! Eis, senhoras e senhores, o machado que ceifou a vida do temido Lobo Errante! E para sua sorte ele está custando nada mais nada menos que 1500z e eu estou aberto a negociações!

Então uma rodinha de pessoas foi se formando para ver o tal machado do lobo, e Arthur sabia que completaria seu teste naquela tarde.

**O Encontro surpresa...**

A trilha entre a capital Prontera e Alberta é chamada pelos locais de "trilha dos iniciantes". Por ser de pouca extensão e conter somente monstros relativamente fracos para um grupo médio de aventureiros que por ali passar, é também a principal rota de comercio entre Alberta e Prontera, sendo o caminho mais usado pelos mercadores ... E gatunos.

Um grupo de gatunos espiava a rota num bosque próximo, Vitor estava no meio deles e era o mais novo em termo de tempo de profissão, mas como tinha afanado a carteira do chefe do bando, ganhou uma vaga pela ousadia, ganhou uma surra também, mas isso não vem ao caso. Ele atirava as adaga numa arvore enquanto ouvia o plano do grupo.

**Gatuno Denis:** O plano é simples! Eu Kaled e Vitor nos escondemos, você Saphira finje que está machucada. Aí, quando um otário parar para te ajudar, nós o encurralamos e pegamos a trouxa de dinheiro dele.

**Vitor**: Escuta Denis, eu sei que precisamos de grana, mas eu não vou machucar ninguém.

**Gatuna Saphira:** Pode deixar que eu machuco pra você Vitinho...

A gatuna Saphira era quase sempre a isca, sua malicia e sagacidades superavam a de todos no grupo. Mas o que cama mais atenção era sua beleza, ela era a gatuna mais bela de Morroc e sabia disso, sedução era sua principal arma e ela à usava muito bem.

**Gatuno Denis:** Ah Vitor! Larga mão der ser um borra botas! Se você vacilar vai acabar perdendo a cabeça para um espadachim! Lembre-se do treinamento: a sua segurança pessoal vem em primeiro lugar! E eu também não quero machucar ninguém, mas serei mais "persuasivo" se não colaborarem...

**Gatuno Kaled:** Olha chefe, tem um mercador se aproximando!

**Gatuno Denis:** Todos em suas posições!

Vitor era um gatuno treinado para se esconder mesmo num campo aberto, sua habilidade de esconder era tão evoluída, que nos últimos níveis, chega a ser sobrenatural. Todos se esconderam em segundos, colocando também suas máscaras. Saphira se sentou na estrada e fez uma cara de choro. Em breve o golpe seria dado.

* * *

Arthur fazia uma rota comercial duas vezes por semana para comprar mercadoria em Alberta e revender em Prontera. Já estava muito bom no que fazia, já sabia avaliar mercadorias, conseguia barganhar nos melhores mercados e muitas vezes super faturava o preço dos seus insumos, tinha alugado a um preço baratinho, um carrinho de mão da Kafra Corp. Também estava forte, e sua habilidade com o machado era superior a de muitos mercadores da sua área.

No meio do caminho ele se deparou com a visão de um anjo. Era a ruiva mais linda que ele já tinha visto na vida. Sua pele era bronzeada, seus cabelos cor de cobre, seus olhos eram azuis como duas safiras e os deuses haviam sido muito generosos com seus volumes e curvas. Ela se queixava chorosa do pé que deveria ter torcido. Quase que como atraído por um imã, Arthur foi socorrer a mocinha.

**Arthur: **Você está bem senhorita?

**Saphira: **Ai... Ah, graças aos deuses você apareceu! E fui seriamente ferida no pé por um poporing e acho que fui envenenada...

Arthur olhou as pernas bem torneadas da mocinha que insistia em usar um traje justo.

**Arthur: **P-pode deixar que eu tenho uma poção verde! Deve está em algum lugar aqui no meu carrinho.

Arthur se virou para procurar a poção des cuidando da retaguarda. Era a deixa de Saphira, ela sacou sua adaga e quando iria apunhalar o incauto, sua mão foi golpeada por uma pedra!

**Saphira**: Ai...Mas que diabos você fez!

Arthur olhou de lado e viu um gatuno com uma mascara feliz e imediatamente entendeu a emboscada. Outro dois apareceram em seguida, e com certeza, a mocinha trabalhava para eles. Estava em séria desvantagem...

**Denis: **Entregue todo seu zeny, equipamento e mercadorias e nos deixaremos você ir embora em paz.

...Mas não estava vencido.

**Arthur: **Acho que não!

**Denis**: Então não temos escolha e teremos que tomá-lo a força! Peguem-no!

Os gatunos avançaram para o mercador que não se mecheu.

**Arthur: **Um, Dois, Três, Quatro mil zenys...Em bom que os equipamentos de vocês valham a pena...

Quando o primeiro gatuno se aproximou das costas para lhe aplicar o primeiro golpe, Athur sacou seu saco de zenys e girando no seu eixo, aplicou a única técnica ofensiva dos mercadores.

**Arthur:**_Maaaaaaaaaaaamonita!_

**!Pouf!**

Kaled vôou uns metro no ar ao levar o golpe, indo parar numa árvore.

**Denis: **Maldito! Morra!

Denis voou para cima do mercador. Arthur hesitou uns segundos, depois pegou no braço do carrinho e desferiu um golpe só ensinado a mercadores talentosos.

**Arthur: **_Cavalo-de-pau!_

**!Stuf!**

O chefe do bando caiu após voar muitos metros também, mas justo quando Arthur achava que a batalha seria fácil, foi pego de surpresa quando a moça chutou terra nos seus olhos.

**Arthur: **Argh!

Ele não via nada e sentia muita dor, apenas golpeava o ar em desespero. Quando achava que estava perdido começou a ouvir um dialogo estranho.

**Safira: **Ei sai da minha frente! Eu vou acabar com este miserável! Não me ameace com esta adaga! Ahhh!

**!Plof!**

Arthur ficou aliviado em ouvir outro corpo caindo, mas ainda havia um gatuno. Ele ouviu que o gatuno mexia em seu carrinho procurando algo, ele se sentiu aliviado em achar que seria roubado mas pelo ao menos ele não seria atacado. Foi então que ouviu uma voz familiar.

**Vitor:** Abra os olhos, deixa eu pingar a poção verde, ajuda contra cegueira também!

Arthur voltou a enxergar ligeiramente e viu um gatuno com a mascara feliz. Viu também o corpo inerte da moça no chão, estava todo rígido mas ela ainda respirava.

**Arthur**: Quem é você, porque me ajudou?

Vitor tirou a mascara.

**Vitor: **Ora! Eu nunca deixaria que roubassem meu irmão mais novo!

Foi à primeira vez que Arthur se sentiu feliz com um assalto!

* * *

Depois do encontro peculiar, os dois irmãos tomavam um gostoso suco de abacaxi num bistrô no porto de Alberta, eles tinham acabado de sentar quando Arthur puxou papo.

**Arthur: **Mano, não foi certo você roubar todos eles, foi?

**Vitor: **Se fosse comigo eles fariam a mesma coisa, se tem uma coisa que gatuno aprende é não se apegar demais as pessoas, mas sim as coisas que a pessoa carrega!

**Arthur**: Eles não virão atrás de você?

**Vitor:** Possivelmente, mas não vejo nenhum perigo, sou tão bom quanto à maioria deles e meu tempo de aprendizagem ali se foi faz décadas. Mas e você! Cheio da grana, forte como um touro!

**Arthur:** É trabalho duro desde o começo! Eu viajei tanto por esse continente, fui até em Morroc, mas não te achei lá!

**Vitor:** Eu só parava em Morroc pra vender mercadoria e comprar armas novas, mas conheço todas as passagens secretas de lá. Em todas as cidades tem passagens, as de Alberta eu decorei antes de vim para cá, tem tudo neste guia que eu afanei do Kaled.

Vitor mostrou o "Guia Do Gatuno Feliz" em edição especial com capa dura, um livro que só se comprava no mercado negro.

**Arthur: **Eu também tentei contactar o Douglas e a Arthemis, mas os dois estavam em excursões ou missões especiais... Então resolvi viajar para Prontera pra depois ver se descolava uma vaga no teleporte que vai para Einbroch.

**Vitor:** Hum...Vai ser Ferreiro heim?!

**Arthur**: Era a escolha mais lógica a ser feita já que eu não tenho saco, e nem conhecimentos o suficiente para me tornar um Alquimista! E você, já se decidiu?

**Vitor:** Tô juntando dinheiro para me tornar um Mercenário, mas ainda preciso de muita grana e muita experiência também. Ouvi dizer que Prontera ta tendo problemas com os Orcs, acho que vou para lá fazer algum dinheiro.

**Arthur: **Quanto que é para fazer o exame de admissão?

**Vitor:** Uns 50.000z e eu já tenho uns 10.000z, e antes que você me dê bronca por roubar eu já vou lhe dizendo que esse dinheiro era meu mas tive que dividir com meus queridos colegas para entrar no grupo!

Arthur puxou se carrinho para perto e retirou sua sacola de zenys, abriu e contou 25 Brasões, um outro tipo de moeda que não existia no jogo mas que valia mil zenys. Guardou numa mochila de couro e deu para seu irmão.

**Vitor:** Mano, eu não posso aceitar...Você deu um duro danado para juntar essa grana toda!

**Arthur:** É um investimento que eu estou fazendo! Digamos que estou pagando a metade do seu treinamento e quando virar um Mercenário se tornará meu guarda costas? Que tal?

**Vitor:** Tudo bem deixamos, assim então. Se bem que essa era para ser minha função desde sempre, afinal sou seu irmão mais velho mesmo não parecendo!

**Arthur:** Não acabou não...

Novamente Arthur mexeu no seu carrinho e retirou uma adaga de lâmina longa, plana e triangular. Ele tinha sua lâmina toda desenhada em forma de ondas verdes, como se tentáculos cor de jade saíssem do cabo e se espalhassem pela lamina em forma de gravuras.

**Vitor:** Um Estileto personalizado?

**Arthur:** Não é Um Estileto Capital!

**Vitor:** Caraca! È um estileto **eslotado** com uma carta Hidra? Como, onde você consegui essa raridade?

**Arthur:** A carta foi por acaso em Byalan, enqunto eu passava um sufoco naquelas cavernas frias. Fui pego por uma Hidra e achava que iria morrer, mas ai eu usei meu machado-de-duas-mãos pra acabar com a história.

**Vitor**: Oh! Você tem um machado-de-duas-mãos?

**Arthur:** Eu tinha... Fui roubado por outro mercador, e como a lei de ética dos merdores impede que um acuse o outro de roubo, tive que ficar na minha!

**Vitor:** Que injustiça!

**Arthur:** É, mas deixa quieto! E então vai passar a noite aqui? Nós podemos ir juntos para Pronteira!

**Vitor:** Claro! Ou garçom, traz mais uma rodada de suco aqui, e se tiver, traz também um copo de sangue de Muka para o meu irmão aqui!

**Arthur:** Sangue de Muka?

**Vitor:** É a bebida não-alcoólica mis embriagante que eu já vi!

O resultado foi os dois irmãos mamados no Bistrô cantando musicas sertanejas no karaokê do lugar, estilo de musica desconhecida até então pelos Alberanos, mas que foi muito aplaudida pelos mesmos. E aquela foi uma noite pra ficar na história.

* * *

Quando Arthur acordou na manhã seguinte, a cama do seu irmão estava vazia, no canto da sala tinha um carrinho de mão todo confeccionado de mogno vermelho, e dentro desse carrinho tinha um machado-de-duas-mãos e um bilhete escrito assim:

"_Mano, é muito perigoso andar comigo agora que tenho um grupo atrás de mim, ainda sou seu irmão mais velho e tenho que te proteger. Vou honrar seu investimento e darei um bom fim ao seu presente. Por falar em presentes espero que tenha gostado dos meus, afinal "ladrão que rouba ladrão..." Boa sorte para você e te vejo daqui a três meses em Prontera!Let's Rock! Vitor"_

Arthur olhou o carrinho novo e o machado e sorriu um sorriso triste, mas conformado.

**Arthur:** Boa sorte irmão, boa sorte meu melhor amigo!

Continua...

* * *

Eslote: Expresão que indica que uma arma tem uma espécie de vaga para cartas mágicas.

Roupas de gatuno e mercador podem ser achadas no banco de imagens do Google com os nomes **THIEF** e **MERCHANT** acompanhados da palavra ragnarok.


	5. Chapter 5

**Entre a magia e a espada...**

Era um dia frio e chovia muito na cidade satélite de Izlude, mas ainda sim, as fagulhas se espalhavam pelo ar a cada toque das lâminas. Os dois lutadores degladiavam como se suas vidas dependessem disso, mas ainda sim era só um treino. De um lado, o maior espadachim de Izlude, Farior, do outro o aprendiz mais talentoso daquela geração, Dratinor Dragor!

Quem?

Tá certo, ele era mais conhecido como Douglas. E apanhava feio a mais de duas horas. Havia pequenos cortes em seu corpo, mas sua ira era tanta que ele não os sentia. Queria matar seu mestre, não queria trucidá-lo, picá-lo e depois matá-lo. Sua espada estava cheia de "dentes" devido à violência dos golpes, a água da chuva, seu suor e o sangue que escorria da sua testa alimentava ainda mais a sua ira.

**Farion**: A ira, é o que alimenta a consciência de um espadachim! Mas ela também é seu veneno mortal.

Ele desviou outro golpe do aprendiz, que caiu de boca no chão.

**Farion**: Você não está canalizando-a! Ande seu fracote! Canalize sua ira! Use-a em sua espada!

Douglas levantou limpando a água do rosto, ele rangia os dentes ponto de trincá-los.

**Douglas:** Não me chame de fracote! Eu não sou fraco!

**Farion:** Para mim é! Um fraco, perdedor! Um mané, um zero a esquerda! Sua família deve ter vergonha de você? Você deveria ter vergonha de você!

Douglas deu um grito e partiu com tudo para cima do seu mestre. Este apenas segurou a espada nas mãos, dando um soco na cara do aprendiz logo em seguida. Douglas vôou para traz, caindo numa poça.

**Farion**: Por hoje chega! Você não agüenta mais... Piff! Fraco, muito fraco!

Douglas sentia cada gota de chuva pingar no seu corpo. O filho da mãe estava certo, ele tinha que aprender a canalizar a raiva de modo construtivo. Levantou-se vagarosamente com a ajuda da surrada espada, e com um esforço sobre humano ficou apoiado sobre as duas pernas. Cuspindo sangue da sua boca rasgada, disse num tom assombroso.

**Douglas:** Você vai morrer aqui hoje!

**Farion**: Não diga asnei...(!)

Douglas avançou numa velocidade surpreendente para um aprendiz, ele levantou a espada sobre a cabeça e com toda sua força fez um golpe transversal. Um golpe bem amador segundo Farion, ele somente levantou a espada e defendeu. Devido à melhor qualidade do aço da espada de Farion, a espada de Douglas quebrou no meio, Farion sorriu em triunfo...

Mas...

O aprendiz já contava com isso. Assim que a espada se partiu, Douglas aproveitou de sua maior mobilidade abaixou-se esquivando da espada de Farion, então pegou o pedaço que ainda caia e cravou fundo no ombro do adversário. Este caiu no chão meio desnorteado, mas ainda vivo. Aquela espada poderia ter sido cravada no seu coração.

Douglas, com a mão sangrando, foi até Farion e retirou o colar que este segurava. Era o requisito para o teste de espadachim que iria ocorrer em uma hora e havia sido roubado pelo espadachim valentão. Douglas também pegou a espada de Farion e a embanhiou. Então disse em tom sério...

**Douglas:** Eu nuca pedi para você me treinar! Eu nunca pediria isso a alguém tão fraco!

E então o espadachim saiu caminhando em direção ao porto, mas caiu no meio do caminho, foi aí que viu o mais belo anjo dos céus...

* * *

Ela olhava a cidade inteira do alto. Era a única que tinha descoberto como subir no teto, mesmo sendo extremamente proibido, mas ela não estava nem aí para regras, segui-las nunca foi muito do feitio dela. Estava lá no alto, era uma maga e primeira da classe! Foi muito fácil juntar os ingredientes das poções, misturar tudo e entregar para a professora. Ela era muito boa com medidas e outras delicadezas. Estar no topo é muito bom...mas a queda é maior do topo...

E ela caiu...

**Arthemis** AaaaaH!

Era só um sonho, um sonho ruim, mas ainda sim era só um sonho. Nada de torre, nem de primeira da classe, e as poções dela haviam falhado três vezes! Ela também não estava nas camas quentes da escola de magia de Gefen, estava nas frias areias do deserto de Sograt. Tinha que fazer o percurso a pé como uma aprendiz, até Morroc. Precisava conseguir solução de Morroc, para tentar pela última vez o teste para mago. Sorte foi ter acordo antes do amanhecer do sol o porquê ao meio dia a areia é escaldante a ponto de derreter os sapatos! Ela então, depois de muito andar, chegou ao velho de turbante que além de arrogante, era tarado o que atrasou a vida dela em muitos minutos. Enfim, com a solução em mão e um velho de dentes quebrados, só faltava voltar...

Eis a questão! Gefen é muuuuito longe de Morroc, ela só havia conseguido chegar devido a uma caravana que se dirigia para Payon, mas que iria para na entrada do deserto de Sograt.

Trump!

**Arthemis**: Aiii! Ei! Não vê por onde anda?

**Hadfir**: Na verdade não senhorita, me desculpe!

Arthemis percebeu que o jovem moreno de cabelos escuros e cacheados e olhos cinza carregava uma bengala branca e tateava o caminho com ela.

**Arthemis**: Ai me desculpe!

**Hadfir**: Não tem porquê, isso sempre acontece, até mais senhorita.

O ceginho saiu tateando pela ruas amarelas da cidade. Sem mas nada a fazer naquela cidade poeirenta e doida pra tomar um banho, Arthemis procurou a kafra mais próxima na esperança dela fazer um desconto para que ela pudesse voltar para sua cidade mais rápido possível. Foi quando ela retirou a bolsa de dinheiro, e viu que faltava alguma coisa, essa coisa era a bolsa de dinheiro.

**Arthemis** Maldito ceguinho! Ai droga porque essas coisas só acontecem comigo!

Era assim que Artemis pensava. Ela achava um imã de coisas desagradáveis, e acreditava nisso tão fielmente que elas realmente eram atraídas para ela. Não acreditava em sorte e duvidava muito que algum dia algo realmente bom aconteceria na vida dela. Achou que a vinda para o novo mundo fosse isso, mas deixou de acreditar assim que se separou dos garotos, se pensasse bem ela havia trazido todos eles devido aquele maldito cd dourado.

**Arthemis** Droga! Maldito seja aquele ceguinho safado! Onde será que ele está?

"Maldito" era uma palavra que repetia constantemente.

Ela estava procurando o ceguinho pela cidade, quando trombou novamente com outra pessoa desta vez nem viu que era porque ele rapidamente seguiu seu caminho, mas Arthemis pode ver de relance que ela tinha o rosto muito machucado. Apalpou o corpo para ver se não estava faltando nada e descobriu que sua sacola de dinheiro tinha voltado e estava ainda mais pesada. Não entendeu nada, nem quando leu o bilhete dentro da sacola:

_"Volte para __Gefen__! Aqui não é um bom lugar para você."_

Na sacola tinha a quantia certa para voltar para Geffen, além de uma cola para a fórmula exata da poção de Morroc. Lembrou do sonho que teve e se arrepiou toda.

Será que sua sorte estava mudando?

* * *

**Triângulo Desastroso**

Geffen é a capital da magia em Rune-Midgard. E é na Torre dos Magos que essa magia reina constantemente. A cidade é praticamente voltada para os magos e a magia em si. Todos em Geffen sabem fazer no mínimo um ou dois truques de magia, e todo folclore e cultura da região é voltada para esse tema:

A magia...

Ela é o poder da natureza mais forte, constante, abstrato e maravilhoso que existe, e só os magos a dominam. Arthemis era um desses. Quando fez sua primeira magia, se sentiu tão eufórica, que passou dias a fio estudando novas formas de magia, até que conseguiu aprender todas possíveis para sua classe. Agora só faltava praticá-las! Ela estava fazendo isso no banheiro, porque era proibido fazer magia nos corredores e salas da escola. Tinha aberto todas as torneiras a fim de encharcar o chão, iria treinar a magia Rajada Congelante. A magia criava estacas de gelo que perseguiam o oponente e o congelava. A água não era muito necessária, mas ajudava os iniciantes. O alvo de Arthemis era uma plantinha que havia descolado do corredor.

Ela já havia treinado os gestos e orações uma centena de vezes, viu os professores realizando a magia básica, anotou tudo com detalhes. Agora ela iria praticar a única magia que faltava no seu repertório. Ela tomou distância e concentrou-se e então, como uma bailarina, começou a executar um intricado movimento de mãos, um círculo cheio de runas e inscritos começou a formar ao seu redor, brilhando muito. E então ela citou as palavras mágicas:

_Sob o luar, uivas__, oh lobo do gelo_

_Seguir a deusa-lua é o seu mazelo_

_Se não alcançares a Lua brilhante_

_Empresta-me seu poder!_

**RAJADA CONGELANTE!**

Cristais límpidos de gelo foram se formando em linha reta até atingirem a plantinha, assim que a tocou, imediatamente se congelou num esquife gelado e ponteagudo.

**Arthemis**: _Yes_! Consegui! Dominei a magia!

Mas o gelo não parou de crescer e começou a tomar o banheiro todo.

**Arthemis** Ai não! Esqueci de finalizar!

Logo, toda ala oeste da torre de Geffen estava coberta por um enorme cristal de gelo e nossa maginha estava na detenção.

**Diretor:** Já é a quarta vez Licinda! A quarta! Você eletrificou o seu quarto, criou uma caverna na cozinha, botou fogo na dispensa, agora congela a ala oeste inteira!

**Arthemis:** Desculpa diretor, é que eu esqueci de finalizar a magia...

**Diretor:** É deu pra perceber, ainda estamos tentando conter o gelo. Mas você não pode ficar treinando magia nos cômodos da escola, é muito perigoso!

**Arthemis:** Mas como praticar lá fora se você nunca deixa sair?

**Diretor:** Que bom que pensa assim, pois eu tenho uma missão para você!

**Arthemis**: Sério! Uma missão?Pra mim!

**Diretor:** Bem, não era para você exatamente, mas como congelou o rapaz que iria fazer essa missão...

**Arthemis**: **-.-****'**

**Diretor:** Por ser uma missão perigosa contratamos um espadachim e uma noviça para te auxiliar.

**Arthemis:** Posso muito bem me cuidar sozinha!

**Diretor:** Não, não pode! Você sabe muito bem de que nos magos somos ineficientes na linha de frente.

**Arthemis**: Tá! Onde estão os estorvos?

* * *

Douglas não conseguia se acostumar de jeito nenhum com o teletransporte, mesmo sendo fascinado por magia e tecnologias estranhas. A sensação era como se fosse um milhão de formigas andando pelo seu corpo sem parar, então você fecha os olhos e quando abre a nova paisagem é jogada na sua mente com a mesma força de uma porrada. Ele sempre ficava muito tonto...

**Douglas(****com voz de bêbado):** Fecha a conta e passa a régua!

**Ariel:** Você está bem Douginha-kun?

**Douglas:** Tô sim Ariel-chan! Obrigado por perguntar!

Ariel era uma noviça payonesa, linda e loira. Conheceu Douglas num dia chuvoso em Izlude depois de vê-lo cair após uma batalha. Ela tratou os ferimentos dele à tempo dele fazer o teste de espadachim, depois disso os dois não desgrudavam um do outro.

**Ariel:** Douginha-kun qual é a missão mesmo?

**Douglas:** Temos que acompanhar um mago, até a antiga e mal assombrada cidade Glast Heim.

**Ariel:** Ah sim me lembrei agora. Então temos que ir para aquela torre em forma de cone.

Ariel era muito bondosa, mas não era a faca mais "afiada" da gaveta.

**Douglas:** Não é preciso, pois marcamos de nos encontrarmos aqui mesmo.

Arthemis se arrumou rapidamente, e desceu a torre com um ar de importância jamais sentido! Iria buscar o **S****elo**** de ****Goz****Holz**. Um artefato que ficava na entrada da capela da antiga cidade humana de Glast Heim, e o melhor, se conseguisse completar a missão ganharia uma magia exclusiva! Só esperava piamente, que não fosse estorvada pelos dois que iriam com ela. Então ela os avistou na entrada oeste da cidade por onde pegariam o caminho para Glast Heim. Viu que se tratava de um alto e loiro espadachim e uma menina loirinha com cara de sonsa, provavelmente a noviça.

**Arthemis (****pensamento):** Hum, que rapaz forte! Deve ser bonito! Acho que essa viagem não vai ser tão ruim assim.

**Arthemis** Olá _peoples_!

O casal se virou e para surpresa dos dois...

**Douglas:** Artemis!

**Arthemis**: Douglas!

Os dois se abraçaram e ficaram dando pulinhos.

**Arthemis:** Nossa! Você já é espadachim! Nem se passou muito tempo! Olha como você está bonito e forte!

**Douglas:** E você! Nossa essa roupa de maga caiu muito bem em você! E você até cresceu!

Ariel ficou boiando enquanto os dois conversavam sobre suas aventuras e descobertas, estavam tão empolgados que a noviça teve de tossir para chamar a atenção dos dois.

**Douglas:** Há Deixa eu te apresentar minha parceira! Esta é Ariel Konoha. Ela é de Payon, e é uma noviça de alto nível!

Arthemis que anteS então não tinha reparado na bela moça, analisou-a dos pés a cabeça antes de cumprimentá-la.

**Arthemis:** Olá meu nome é Lucinda Lenda, sou a melhor amiga do Dratinor. Mas por ser muito intima dele chamo-o pelo apelido, né Douglas?

**Ariel:** É um prazer conhecer a melhor amiga do Douginha-kun! Eu também o chamo pelo apelido.

Douglas teve a impressão de ver faíscas cruzem os olhares das duas, mas achou que ainda estava um pouco tonto devido ao transporte.

* * *

A viajem ocorreu estranhamente. As duas garotas tentavam intensamente chamar a atenção do rapaz, que devido ao senso de percepção de um Ambernite, não percebia NADA.

Uma hora Arthemis contava para o Douglas sobre seus testes de magia. Então Ariel colocava um ou dois defeitos nas decisões de Arthemis dizendo que esse não era o "caminho divino". Outra hora, Ariel discursava sobre as liturgias divinas, então Artemis se impunha com suas teorias científicas.

Quando começou a chover, Ariel logo se abrigou na capa de Douglas, Arthemis fez o mesmo, as duas ficaram se empurrando tanto, que Douglas resolveu dar a capa para as duas e continuar pela chuva.

**Douglas:** Achô! Snif...Droga acho que vou gripar com essas roupas molhadas. Mas pelo ao menos chegamos...

Eles estavam em frente as muralhas da antiga capital do humanos. Era totalmente cinza e sombrio, o sol não brilhava em Glast Heim desde que a maldição dos elfos foi lançada na cidade. O clima nublado dava ainda mais terror ao lugar...

**Arthemis:** Nossa esse lugar é ainda mais tenebroso que nos games!

**Ariel:** Do que ela está falando Dougiunha-kun?

**Douglas:** Ah, não é nada! Vamos entrar antes que escureça e piore ainda mais a situação.

Eles entraram na cidade sombria. Nada nela tinha cor, quer dizer, tinha somente uma única cor: o cinza. Tudo na cidade era cinza e monótono, casa abandonadas, lixo por toda parte, tumbas abertas... Até a grama era cinza!

O trio chegou rapidamente a entrada da capela de Glast Heim, local proibido para novatos, bastava ver isso nas manchas de sangue espalhadas pela porta e restos de roupas de guerreiros de outras primeiras classes. O selo procurado se encontrava na abóboda de entrada da capela, do lado de fora, ela era uma pedrinha incrustada no centro.

**Douglas:** Droga! Como vamos chegar lá em cima?

**Arthemis:** Quem falou e ir lá em cima, nos vamos é fazer aquilo descer!

**Ariel:** Como?

**Arthemis:** Veja e aprenda, pequena gafanhoto!

Arthemis se concentrou...

_"__Gaia__ Suprema_

_Deusa Terrena_

_Os inimigos faço__ afundar_

_A solidez posso fraquejar_

_Dê-sua__ força deusa eterna__"_

_**COLUNA DE PEDRAS!**_

O chão começou a tremer violentamente, muita poeira subiu da velha construção gótica. A abóboda tremeu, tremeu e rachou no meio fazendo o selo cair. Arthemis aparou a pedra e olhou triunfante para a noviça. Mas a menina estava olhando para traz da maga e com cara de assustada, quando resolveu fazer o mesmo, Arthemis percebeu o que realmente havia feito.

**Arthemis** Maldita má sorte!

A maga havia rompido as travas da porta que segurava os monstros dentro da capela. E eles estavam ameaçando sair...

**Arthemis:** Não se preocupem, monstros não passam de um mapa para outro, não é mesmo?

**Doulgas**: Arthemis isso aqui não é o jogo!

**Arthemis**: Então só temos uma coisa a fazer? –disse seriíssima!

**Ariel:** O que?

**Arthemis:** Correeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeer!

**Ariel e Douglas:** Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

* * *

Eles fizeram o caminho de volta tão rápido quanto o de ida, mas tiveram uma surpresa ao chegar ao portão da cidade. E essa não era uma surpresa muito boa...

**Arthemis:** Mas será que nem os deuses desse mundo gostam de mim?

Ele era grande, feio e Abismal! O Cavaleiro do Abismo, o arauto das trevas e fonte de parte todo mal, estava de guarda no portão da cidade com seu mini exercito com dois raydrics, dois gárgulas e um kalitzsburg!

**Douglas:** Damas se preparem para a batalha!

**Arthemis** Cê ta louco! É suicídio, nunca vamos derrotá-lo!

**Ariel:** Não precisamos derrotá-lo, temos que apenas passar por ele!

**Arthemis** Tá certo coisa genial! Me mostra como?

**Ariel:** Veja e Aprenda Pequena Gafanhoto!

_Divina Luz, abençoada graça, alterne minhas __bênçãos a essas criaturas elevadas._

Benção 10º Nivel!

Arthemis se sentiu mais forte, inteligente, rápida e graciosa, mas não teve muito tempo pra curtir essa sensação, Douglas estava dando as estratégias de batalha.

Douglas: Arthemis! Você provavelmente sabe usar a Bola de Fogo, então a mire na tropa para dispersá-los. Nesse meio tempo eu e Ariel avançamos para o cavaleiro dando tempo para você sair da cidade, ele não pode sair dos limites dela então ficará bem.

**Arthemis** Mas e vocês?

**Ariel:** Nós nos viramos! Agora vá!

Arthemis dificilmente se concentrou...

_Oh elemento primo, que tudo desintegra!_

_Faça agora jus a sua fama malévola!_

_E para queimar-lhes até o miolo_

_Conjuro..._

**BOLA DE FOGO!**

Uma labareda em forma oval, partiu em direção a trupe do cavaleiro, atingindo-a numa explosão de chamas vermelhas. Sem perder um segundo Douglas e Ariel Partiram para cima do Cavaleiro.

**Douglas:** Coma meu punho desgraçado!

O cavaleiro se enfureceu com a insolência do espadachim e baixou a guarda. Douglas não deixou escapar a oportunidade.

**Douglas:** Golpe Fulminante!

O espadachim atingiu com toda força o flanco do cavaleiro que cambaleou para trás, mas isso não o derrotaria, ele manteve postura e começou a cavalgar em direção aos dois, Ariel tentou cegá-lo com Luz Divina mas não teve tempo de conjurar, a investida seria cruel!

**Arthemis:**_ **B****ARREIRA DE GELO!**_

Estacas de gelo enormes se interpuseram entre o inimigo e o casal, não perdendo mais nenhum segundo eles saíram da cidade maldita com a missão cumprida!

* * *

**Mais tarde nos arredores...**

**Arthemis**: Ufa! Essa foi por pouco!

**Douglas:** Por que você me desobedeceu Arthemis?

**Arthemis**: E perder a oportunidade de salvar o seu rabo! Nem pensar!-Disse num sorriso maroto- Nossa to tão exausta, que não tenho nem motivação para voltar pra Geffen.

**Ariel:** Não será preciso, eu já preparei dois portais direto para nossas cidades.

**Arthemis:** Ah Douglas? Você não vai ficar mais?

**Ariel:** Não podemos, temos aula de liturgia essa semana, né Douginha-kun?

**Douglas:** Temos?

**Ariel:**Temos sim!

A noviça empurrou Douglas para o portal sem ao menos se despedir de Arthemis. Ariel se virou para a maga, estava com um semblante sério, muito diferente de outrora.

**Ariel:** Você gosta do Douglas?

**Arthemis:** Nossa como você é direta!

**Ariel:** Só responda, sim ou não!

**Arthemis**: Sim! Como amiga! Mas é só!

**Ariel:** Certo então. Pegue o portal e volte para sua cidade.

**Arthemis**: Nossa! Que ciúmes todo é esse? E se eu gostasse? O que você faria?

**Ariel:** Lembre-se apenas de que os deuses estão do meu lado!

A noviça sorriu sinistramente entrou no portal, que sumiu em seguida. Arthemis olhou o outro portal brilhante a sua frente e hesitou. Talvez fosse melhor ela ir a pé para Geffen, portais de noviços sempre levam a qualquer lugar onde eles tenham estado, e ela não estva nem um pouco afim de, talvez, voltar para Glast Heim.

**Continua...**

* * *

** Obs:** Demorei pra escrevr esse aqui... E tavez demore mais com os próximos... mas postarei sempre, não se preocupem.

As roupas de espadachim, mago, e noviço poderão ser conferidas no banco de imagens do GOOGLE com os nomes **Swordman, Mage e Acolyte **respectivamente, acompanhada da palavra **Ragnarok.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Segundo turno, Os movimentos de Loki...**

O rei Basílio III, assumiu Prontera aos 17 anos, hoje já tinha 56 e a governava bem há décadas! Graças a ele, o mundo de Rune Midgard foi aberto a novas fronteiras como Einbroch, Aldebaran, Amatsu e a mais recente Hugel. O rei jogava xadrez com seu conselheiro enquanto recebia as noticias do continente. Ele só perdia quando as noticias eram muito desagradáveis, e aquela partida estava muito ruim, levara um xeque em 3 minutos de jogo.

**Rei:** A situação é muito grave perto da Vila dos Orcs?

**Conselheiro:** Jamais vimos coisa igual, ele se organizaram com os kobolds e os goblins e estão formando um exército e não são só eles, há relatos em Payon, Morroc, Geffen e Alberta de tropas formadas por monstros que deveriam agir sozinhos.

**Rei:** Por Odin! Quanto tempo nós temos, até eles conseguirem superar nossas tropas em números?

**Conselheiros:** Considerando sua velocidade de reprodução, em menos de um mês!Xeque!

**Rei:** Impossível, o que está acontecendo com Rune-Midgard? Não guerreamos desde a grande guerra de Geffenia!

**Conselheiro:** É meu rei, seria bom que vossa majestade se preparasse para o pior...

Um esbaforido mensageiro chega à sala real sem sequer ser apresentado, quando isso ocorre a noticia tem grande urgência, mas nem assim o rei parou o jogo.

**Mensageiro:** Vossa Majestade, Komodo foi devastada! Eles são uma cidade de turismo, quase não tem tropas, uma leva de monstros comandados por uma entidade invadiu a cidade e destruiu tudo, alguns bardos contam que o exercito superava a população de Morroc! Há vários feridos e mortos chegando pelo teleporte das kafras.

**Conselheiro:** Xeque-mate!

O Rei Basílio abaixou a cabeça branca e começou a girar a peça do rei no dedo.

**Mensageiro:** Meu rei?

**Rei:** Mensagem urgente! Para todas as cidades sem exceções! Convocação geral para guerra! Todos aqueles que tiverem alguma perícia em combate, de qualquer profissão, que se alistem no exército de Prontera dentro de um mês. Vamos entrar em guerra novamente.

**Mensageiro:** Sim, vossa majestade!

**Conselheiro:** Outra partida Vossa majestade? As noticias ainda não acabaram.

O rei deu um longo suspiro e disse:

**Rei:** Começarei com as brancas...

* * *

Arthur se encontrava na fonte de Prontera, uma fonte no estilo barroco, toda feita de mármore branco-azulado, assim como as ruas e casas da cidade. Pronteira era tão branca que doía os olhos sair na rua com sol a pino. Ele vendia algumas coisas na sua barraquinha portátil, enquanto polia muitas armas e as guardava em caixas aveludadas escritas com seu nome. Ele já estava em Prontera há muito tempo, veio uma semana antes de Einbroch por não agüentar a ansiedade.

**Arthur:** Barraquinha WhiteFist: Armas personalizadas e Outros itens que você não encontra nas lojas! Venham dar uma conferida!

Ele não era o único ali. Todo dia uma feira era montada nas calçadas de Prontera, e milhares de comerciantes tentavam ganhar seus fregueses no grito. Alguns deixavam suas barraquinhas coloridas, outros pagavam bardos para tocar e atrair a atenção dos fregueses valia de tudo para vender. Um bela moça parou na frente da barraca, Arthur não lhe deu atenção, como seus itens eram tops de linha, não era todos que estavam dispostos a pagar.

Moça: Seu Ferreiro, tens bastão arcano?

Arthur: Desculpe moça, só mexo com armas personalizadas.

Moça: Não tem muita importância mesmo, só vim aqui pra ver você!

Arthur levantou o rosto e viu com quem falava. Era Arthemis, estava mais velha, mais alta e mais linda do que nunca nos trajes de Sábia. Arthur também estava muito mudado, mais moreno devido ao calor da forja, mais forte devido ao trabalho pesado e havia deixado o cabelo crescer, mas sem descuidar do corte, resumindo estava bem na camisa branca e no jeans de ferreiro.

**Arthur**: Arthemis!

**Arthemis:** Tutu!

**Arthur:** Nossa como você está bonita! Eu poderia jurar que você seria uma Bruxa, mas uma Sábia?

**Arthemis:** Um lado mais profundo da magia me chamou. Apesar de ser divertido, não vejo muita utilidade em ter magias puramente destrutivas. A magia é um dom e não uma ferramenta.

**Arthur:** Palavras acuradas da bela Sábia!

**Arthemis:** Brigadu! Hueheheh. Treinei vários dias pra dizer isso!

**Arthur:** "Capota!"

**Arthemis:** Os outros ainda não chegaram? O Douglas deveria está aqui, afinal à cidade dele é essa.

Um homem chegou derrepente e os saudou.

**Douglas:** Que a paz dos deuses esteja com vocês, meus velhos amigos!

Douglas estava quase irreconhecível, em sua lustrosa armadura com enormes ombreiras amarelas, incrustadas com cruzes e runas de pedras semi-preciosas, o antes quase raquítico rapaz, agora estava muito forte, loiro e poderoso. Passava um ar de superior que só quem caminha com os deuses pode ter.

**Arthemis:** Meu Deus! Douglas! Como você está lindo!

**Arthur:** Cara você tá muito rox de Templário!

**Douglas:** Obrigado gente! Isso aqui pesa pra caramba, ainda to me acostumando. Arthur Ferreiro heim? Mas o que mais me surpreende e essa mocinha, Sábia, quem diria!

Arthemis estava muito sensual nas roupas de sábia, carregava uma bolsa com vários livros elementais e um cajado ornamentado com cristais de varias cores. Ela abriu um sorriso quando ouviu de Douglas seu comentário, mas foi rapidamente cortada por Arthur...

**Arthur:** Nem ouse repetir aquilo ou eu te ensino como afiar um machado com os dentes...

**Douglas:** Nossa!

**Arthemis:** E aquela xatinha, quer dizer, aquela gracinha da sua parceira?

**Douglas:** Minha noiva? Ela deve estar passeando por aí comprando futilidades, sabe como são as mulheres.

**Arthur e Arthemis:** NOIVA?!

**Douglas**: É ela me pediu em noivado assim que me formei pra Templário.

Arthemis sentiu a faca do ciúme cortar seu peito como se fosse ferro em brasa.

**Arthur:** Você não acha muito precipitado não Douglas, afinal você nem sabe se vamos continuar aqui nesse mundo.

**Arthemis:** Mas é claro que não vamos! Isso foi uma burrice!

**Douglas:** Não foi burrice! Ela me ajudou desde quando eu era um aprendiz, e nos estamos o tempo inteiro juntos! É natural que eu queira me casar com ela. Ou vice e versa!

**Arthur:** Se o Vitor estivesse aqui iria dar um piti!

**Arthemis:** E com razão! Onde já se viu! Você esqueceu da sua família?

**Douglas:** Eu não esqueci de ninguém...E alias porque vocês estão tão preocupados assim? A decisão foi minha!

**Arhtur:** Eu não estou preocupado, é a Arthemis que está tendo um filho preto japonês!

**Arthemis:** Eu não estou nem aí!

**Douglas:** Então pronto! Encerrou-se a conversa!

Nessa hora uma linda sacerdotisa, usando um vestido preto cano longo, com um grande corte na lateral a ponto de mostrar a cinta liga de uma meia-calça branca. Ela usava um escapulário que prendia seus cabelos, mas não diminuía em nada a sua beleza.

**Ariel: **Ohaioh! Douginha-kun, encontrei um vestido de noiva baratinhho numa venda logo ali...e.

Ela parou de falar assim que viu os outros.

**Douglas:** Ah é mesmo, deixa eu te apresentar: O Ferreiro parrudo ai é meu amigo Mudor Whitefist, mas o chamamos de Arthur mesmo.

**Arthur:** É uma imensa honra conhecê-la vossa eminência, se quiser eu cubro o preço do vestido que senhora achou ainda dou um desconto camarada.

Arthur puxou Douglas rapidamente para um canto e disse:

**Arthur:** Retiro totalmente o que disse! Vai fundo camarada!

Douglas continuou as apresentações.

**Douglas:** Bem, da Lenda você deve lembrar né? Fizemos uma missão juntos a 3 meses atrás.

**Ariel:** E como eu poderia me esquecer da bela Lucy-chan.

Arthemis esboçou um sorriso natural, mas quase que puramente forçado. E pensava em qual dia deu tanta intimidade para aquela vaca falar assim com ela.

**Ariel:** Arthur-san e Lucy-chan, que a paz dos deuses esteja com vocês. E digo do fundo do meu humilde coração que é um prazer tê-los conosco.

_**Arthemis (pensando)**_: Falsa!

**Douglas: **Ta faltando só o Isaac, mas chamamos de Vitor.

**Arthur: **Estou aqui desde as 6 da manhã e só apareceram vocês. Estou começando a me preocupar com ele.

**Arthemis:** Afinal, que carreira ele iria seguir mesmo?

**Arthur:** Bem ele iria ser...

**Douglas:** Um Mercenário!

**Arthur:** Isso mesmo, ele queria ser um...

**Douglas:** Não, você não entendeu, tem um mercenário atrás de você!

**Arthur:** Gahhhhh!

O ninguém sabia quando nem como, o homem que estava atrás do grupo, havia chegado. Como não se dirigiu a eles talvez não fosse o companheiro que faltava. O mercenário desviou sua atenção ao grupo revelando seu semblante. Não era o Vitor, não poderia ser ele. Primeiro porque estava com a pele morena e fosca como a de um cadáver, seus cabelos estavam cortados no toco e estava coberto por um chapéu chinês, seu corpo era magro e atlético como o de um ginasta olímpico, muito bem esculturado nos trajes de mercenário, tinha olheiras profundas como se não dormisse a dias e a expressão nos seus olhos não era a infantil expressão de Vitor, os olhos daquele mercenário não tinham misericórdia.

**Arthur:** Pois não senhor em que posso ajudá-lo!

A voz que saiu daquela pessoa era fria e desmotivante, como se cada palavra fosse pesada como chumbo.

**Rapaz: **Queria saber onde encontro um grupo composto por um Ferreiro, uma Sábia, um Templário e mais recentemente uma Sacerdotisa.

**Douglas:** Vitor! É o Vitor, eu reconheceria essa testa a quilômetros de distância.

**Arthur:** Douglas! Por favor não sabemos se é o Vitor! Desculpe me senhor é que...

**Rapaz:** E eu comecei a sentir falta de ar assim que sair do Deserto de Sograt,tampe essa sua napa deixa-nos respirar um pouco Douglas!

**Arthemis:** Vitinho!

**Arthur:** Vitor é você mesmo? Você tá tão, tão...

**Vitor:** Acabado! É, eu sei... Mas vem cá, me dêem um abraço todos vocês!

O farrapo de gente abraçou um por um como se tudo aquilo fosse muito esforço.

* * *

Depois do abrço vitor reparou melhor no grupo.

**Vitor:** Ae Arthemis! Adorei a roupa, tu ficaste muito "boa" com ela.

Vitor olhou a Sacerdotisa que corou no mesmo momento em que o viu.

**Vitor:** Mas quem é esse anjo do céu? Olá anjinha! Tá perdida? Posso te ajudar a chegar ao céu rapidinho, He!

A moça se escondeu atrás da capa do Templário.

**Douglas:** Ela é minha noiva!

**Vitor:** Ah... Me desculpe, não sabia que tinha um dono! Nossa Douglas, para que era um Mané-pega-ninguém, você se superou e muito!

Todos não reconheciam o rapaz que estava ali como o Vitor, o garoto que outrora era sensato e educado, estava completamente inconveniente.

**Arthemis:** Será que ele ta drogado? – cochichou para Arthur.

**Arthur:** Não! O Vitor não é dessas coisas! Ele só está um pouco diferente.

**Arthemis:** Um pouco? Eu não estou o reconhecendo mais! Ele ta parecendo um maluco!

**Vitor:** Quando se passa o que passei, cara Arthemis, fica difícil continuar sã! Mas não, não estou maluco. E você deveria ter mais respeito com quem sem o qual, você não teria sido nem Maga.

Arthemis recordou envergonhada do episódio de Morroc.

**Vitor:** Mas como não estamos aqui para reparar em quem está mais bonito, ou mais bem sucedido, vamos a um restaurante por que esta luz do dia está acabando com meu humor!

Os outros concordaram e seguiram em direção ao restaurante. Mas antes de seguir com eles Arthur parou Vitor no caminho.

**Arthur:** Por que tá agindo assim? Você não é desse jeito!

**Vitor:** É eu não era assim mesmo... Mas como eu disse para a Arthemis irmão, eu passei por coisas que nenhum jogo jamais relatou. O que para vocês foi um sonho num conto de fadas, pra mim foi um pesadelo... Mas eu estou aqui, e tenho um jeito de tirar todos vocês desse paraíso infernal!

Arthur achou as palavras de seu irmão muito estranhas. Ele agarrou o seu irmão pelo colarinho e disse em tom desesperado.

**Arthur:** Vitor, irmão, o que aconteceu com você!

Vitor Abraçou seu irmão e lhe disse ao pé do ouvido.

**Vitor:** Eu matei pessoas... Muitas! Para chegar aqui eu tive que sobreviver, sinto muito se não sou o mesmo.

**Arthur:** ...

**Vitor:** Vamos comer irmão, estou doido pra tomar um copo geladinho de sangue de Muka!

E então, os quatro foram almoçar no restaurante mais popular de Pronteira, A Toca do Poring.

* * *

Em suma, a comida de Rune-Midigard não é tão diferente da comida da Terra. Tem arroz cultivado nos campos de Payon, feijão era cultivado pelo bom clima de Geffen, em Morroc são cultivado as frutas tropicais e em Prontera as verduras de praxe. As grandes diferenças estavam na hora de fornecer as carnes, tão importantes numa dieta balanceada. Aqui, ao invés de Leitão a Pururuca, tínhamos Selvagem (uma espécie de javali monstruoso) à Pururuca. Em vez de um bom filé de salmão, tínhamos um Fen na telha ou um Peixe Espada no espeto. Para os mais excêntricos, tinha Peco-peco a passarinho, ou scargot de Ambernite. Os monstros estavam no cardápio e nem queria saber de onde vem à carne vermelha do filé que eles estavam comendo...

**Arthemis:** O que?Não existe vacas em Rune-Midigard? Então de onde vem à carne que estamos comendo?

Douglas cochichou no ouvido de Arthemis a origem. A expressão da sábia passou por várias nuances, até se solidificar numa cara de nojo e confusão.

**Arthemis:** Acho que virei vegetariana depois disso. – disse empurrando o grande prato com bife e batatas fritas, que logo foi pego por Vitor.

**Vitor**: Freeeessca!

**Douglas:** Gostos culinários à parte. Vamos discutir um assunto que realmente nos interessa. O que vocês acharam sobre meios de sair desse mundo?

**Arthemis: **Eu começo...Hum...Pesquisei durante semanas nas bibliotecas e achei varias referências a este e outro mundo, nelas dizem que os portais se encontram nas árvores mágicas. Pela minha interpretações e estudos, acho que está falando da Floresta Labirinto de Prontera.

Vitor deu uma risada seca e forçada.

**Douglas:** Er...Muito bom, já temos uma pista. Arthur, e você? Descobriu o que?

**Arthur:** Nos últimos meses vim conversando muito com o povo deste e de vários lugares. Todos contavam suas versões de visitantes de outros mundos, todos eles contavam de uma grande profecia que iria ser cumprida, antes deles voltarem para casa. Ultimamente tenho tido relatos de pesquisadores que encontraram escavações antigas em umas ruínas perto de Hugel, num achado arqueológico que eles chama de Templo de Odin... Eu voto para que possamos ir lá para ver essa profecia com nosso próprios olhos, para tirarmos conclusões melhores.

Vitor novamente deu uma risada baixinha, que desta vez soou meio insana.

**Douglas:** Bem, falta contar a minha descoberta. Estudei as escrituras sagradas e elas falam de um grande conflito entre os deuses, e que na época deste conflito portas se abrirão para uma nova compreensão. Eu acho que esta porta são outros mundos...Lá diz também aqueles que são trazidos para ajudar serão levados de volta por quem os trouxe. Meu palpite é voltarmos para ilha dos aprendizes e esperar por quem nos trouxe pra cá.

Desta vez Vitor desatou a rir. Ria tão histericamente, que chamou a atenção de todos no local. Arthemis perdeu a calma e deu um tapa na cara do rapaz, no mesmo instante Arthur segurou as mãos de Vitor por baixo da mesa que já tinha sacado uma adaga.

**Arthur:** Arthemis, não repita isso.

**Arthemis**: ESSE MALUCO FICA RINDO DA GENTE COMO SE ELE QUE SOUBESSE DE TODA VERDADE!

**Vitor:** De toda não...Mas sei do que vocês não sabem. E uma coisa que sei é que todos vocês estão parcialmente enganados.

Ele pegou um caderno caseiro extremamente grosso e jogou no meio da mesa, que tremeu. Os três abriram o caderno, estava cheio de anotações detalhadas, runas traduzidas, comentários, desenhos.

**Vitor:** Comecei as pesquisas quando chegamos aqui, ainda na biblioteca do forte dos aprendizes. Passei por todos os lugares por onde o Arthur passou, analisei as bibliotecas de Geffen e as sagradas escrituras de Prontera e todos eles falam de uma coisa só.

Vitor passou as paginas até parar na ultima, na qual, estava escrita em grandes letras uma única palavra:

**RAGNARÖK**

Todos olharam com cara de duvida sobre a sanidade mental de Vitor.

**Vitor:** Aff...Tá certo, explicando: Arthemis, você acertou sobre a árvore mágica, sim, no singular. Existe uma arvore da vida, literalmente, foi o que deu vida a esse mundo.

**Arhtur:** Yggdrasil!

**Vitor:** Essa mesmo. Ela conecta vários reinos e brechas temporais, inclusive o nosso com esse e com inúmeros outros.

**Douglas:** Então pronto, vamos a Umbala de lá voltaremos para a Terra.

**Vitor:** Queria também, que fosse tão fácil. Mas Umbala não existe, pelo ao menos não materialmente, assim como a Yggdrasil. Nem Niffhein eu consegui achar. Acontece "maguinha" que se seguirmos com este seu plano, no mínimo vamos achar o Bafomé para dar cabo da gente.

Arthemis tremia de raiva e dor, sim porque sua mão sangrava com um corte longitudinal provocado um milésimo de segundo depois de acertar o rosto de Vitor.

**Vitor:** Continuando... A teoria do Arthur não está totalmente errada, existe sim uma profecia quem fala de quatro escolhidos pelos deuses para ajudar na batalha. Mas se irmos para a ilha do templo de Odin só encontraremos história deste mundo e, possivelmente, a morte... Vi guerreiros mais habilidosos que nos quatro juntos, perderem a vida ridiculamente nas mãos de criaturas menores que uma criança.

**Arthur:** É verdade, também ouvi essa história.

**Vitor: **A sua teoria Douglas, para minha grande surpresa, foi a mais incompreensível. Se esperarmos por que nos trouxe teremos que morrer aqui. Pois, se todos se lembram, a mulher que vimos quando entramos nesse mundo foi uma Valquíria chamada Hellena. E, de acordo com a mitologia local, só iremos ver uma Valquíria quando morrermos em batalha.

**Douglas: **Qual a sua teoria então?

Vitor tomou ar...

**Vitor: **A minha tória na verdade é uma síntese das de vocês. Nos quatro fomos escolhidos pelos deuses com um propósito que ainda desconheço, porém esse propósito é o único meio de chegarmos a Yggdrasil. Se cumprirmos o propósito teremos moral o bastante para chegar vivos a Valhalla e exigirmos de Odin, ou outro Aesir qualquer, o caminho de volta para a Terra.

**Arthur: **Você fala como se pudéssemos exigir alguma coisa de um deus.

**Vitor: **Mas podemos!

**Douglas: **Blasfemia! Nunca eu, você, ou qualquer outro mortal nos igualaremos aos Aesir!

**Arthemis: **Podemos sim... As maçãs de Idun. Li sobre elas, a arvore cresce agregada ao caule de Yggdrasil é guardada pela deusa Idun, ela é cega e dá a maçã pra qualquer mortal que entre na Yggdrasil, uma vez que os deuses são mortais.

**Vitor: **Finalmente alguém que pensa como eu!

**Arthemis: **Nem em sonho seu magrelo!

Vitor sorriu largamente para Arthemis girando a adaga na mão.

**Arthur: **A questão reveladora é: Por que estamos aqui?

**Vitor: **Eu sei a resposta, mas custo a acreditar... Nós somos a chave do ragnarök.

**Douglas: **Mas essa guerra não vai chegar tão cedo.

A sacerdotisa que acompanhava Douglas entrou apressadamente no restaurante esbarrando nas mesas e pessoas pelo caminho, quando finalmente chegou. Parou arquejada procurando fôlego.

**Douglas: **O Que foi Ariel-chan?!

Ela não respondeu apenas entregou um panfleto com uma notificação.

**Douglas:** Ai meu deeeeuus!

Os outros já sabiam antes do Templário anunciar, estavam sendo convocados para o front de batalha. Eram convocados a guerra e não estavam nem um pouco preparados.

Continua...

* * *

Roupas de Mercenário, Ferreiro, Templario, Sábio podem ser achadas no banco de imagens do Google com os respectivos nomes **Assassin, Blacksmith, Crusader, Sage **acompanhados da palavra **Ragnarok.**


	7. Chapter 7

**O Segundo Movimento... Parte dois, a 1ª Guerra...**

Era manhã e os campos de Prontera estavam cobertos com barraquinhas de campanha, inúmeras bandeiras as enfeitavam os mastros dizendo qual clã habitava em cada barraca. Em tempos de paz os clãs guerreavam amistosamente por feudos das maiores cidades, mas agora o objetivo havia unido mais de 50 mil soldados num campo de batalha. O contingente inimigo era muito maior, e suas silhueta alcançava todo o horizonte, haviam chegado há dois dias e não avançavam, o que fazia crescer a expectativa nos corações mais jovens.

A barraca onde quarteto se encontrava tinha a bandeira branca, o que simbolizava um grupo e não um clã. Arthur limpava as armas de todos, tinha passado as última semanas terminando uma grande encomenda de um comprador desconhecido e aprimorando as armas dos companheiros com oridecon , um minério azul muito forte que segundo lendas, deixam a arma tão poderosa que a faz cortar pedra! O calor da forja já não era tão quente e o martelo não era tão pesado, a cada batida as fagulhas voavam ele tinha acabado de terminar de aprimorar o máximo possível seu machado de batalha.

Num canto Douglas e Ariel se digladiavam num treino, toda vez que um derrubava o outro devido a um golpe exagerado o treino paravam e ele ficava trocando carinhos e palavras melosas, mas logo voltavam a trocar golpes.

Arthemis estudava livro atrás de livro, numa pilha infindável que ia só aumentando. Curiosamente Vitor fazia a mesma coisa, só que estava deitado numa rede e enquanto lia o livro com uma mão, descascava laranjas com a outra mão e distribuía entre os amigos, ele e Arthemis não se falavam dês do conflito, mas, Arthur já tinha pegado Vitor passando um ungüento no corte da garota no meio da noite e ela havia ajudado na cozinha na noite anterior, porque por ter morado em Morroc Vitor era o que mais sabia cozinhar.

Arthur terminou a forja e foi se refrescar fora da barraca. Dos três garotos, ele era o que havia definido melhor seu corpo devido à força necessária para forjar. Enquanto se refrescava, sem camisa, as garotas o secavam com os olhos, até Ariel e Arthemis desviam a atenção para reparar no corpo malhado do rapaz. Ele observava os monstros no horizonte, estavam muito organizados. Como se um grande mestre das marionetes os controlasse.

**Arthur:** Está muito quieto. Aquela calmaria que vem antes da tormenta. Deveríamos atacar!

**Douglas:** Não precisa ser tão impaciente Arthur. Estamos esperando os últimos guerreiros.

**Arthemis:** Esse tédio ta me matando, não agüento mais escrever pergaminhos.

**Ariel:** Douglas-kun tem razão, temos que ter calma e nos preparar para batalha.

Vitor levantou e jogou mais um livro na pilha de livros de Arthemis que caiu em cima dela, ele se desculpou e saiu da barraca.

**Vitor:** A batalha vai acontecer hoje à noite, eu vou dormir e me preparar para ela, tem comida pronta nas panelas, comam e descansem. Antes de 3 da tarde estejam de pé e preparados para guerra, darei uma coisinha para vocês.

E foi embora se dar mais satisfações.

**Arthemis:** Pêra aí, 3 horas da tarde, de noite? Agora sim, agora eu sei que esse doido fumou capim!

**Arthur:** Arthemis, você não acha que ta contrariando de mais o meu irmão, pelo amor de deus dá um tempo e confia mais nele! Eu sei que o Vitor não está sendo a melhor das pessoas, mas eu ainda confio a minha vida a ele.

**Arthremis:** Mas não faz sentido!

**Douglas:** Faz sim, ontem à noite ele procurou a Ariel e eu, muito ferido. Parece que ele se infiltrou no exercito inimigo e conseguiu algumas informações, mas com certo custo.

**Arthemis:** Mas gente 3 horas da tarde não bate com noite! Entenderam?

**Ariel:** Lucy-chan tem razão, Zack-san anda meio perturbado ultimamente. Não dorme direito e vive tendo pesadelos. Pessoas assim têm muitos pecados na mente. Não esta em paz com os deuses.

Ninguém falou mais nenhuma palavra depois do comentário de Ariel. Talvez Vitor estivesse mesmo perturbado, mas estariam prontos as três da tarde.

* * *

Sol fazia sua caminhada solitária pelos céus de Rune-MidGard, era o ser mais belo entre os Aesir, tanto, que iluminava todo o mundo. Ele olhava para os pequeninos mortais dá sua ponte, como eram frágeis e precisavam do seu calor. Mas se desobedeciam aos deuses, ele fazia uma seca chegar e os mortais passariam a evitá-lo. Sua caminhada era longa, duravam 12 horas, quando depois do dia, sua irmã Mani (Lua) viria trilhar o mesmo caminho. Ele caminhava imponente quando foi abordado por dois Jontuns, gigantes nórdicos.

**Sol:** Jontuns? No meu reino?! O que fazem aqui, crias das trevas? Pensam em interromper o meu caminho! Pois digo que serei capaz de fulminá-los apenas com meu olhar se não voltaram correndo para onde vieram!

**Criatura:** Hora quem diria? Loki estava certo! Bastava um simples plano para pegá-lo. E eu que o persegui durante milênios! Isso chega a ser ridículo!

A criatura dona da voz era também bela, mas de modo vil e cruel, Skoll era seu nome, filho de Loki e perseguidor do Sol. Seu liso pelo de lobo era todo dourado e seus olhos eram de rubi, ele tinha 5 metros de altura e garras em brasa, assim como os dentes.Ele saiu de trás dos gigantes e salivava em vapor, com a espera da próxima presa que estava a sua frente.

**Sol: **Skoll! Arauto da escuridão em chamas! Não pensa que irá me devorar, não me renderei sem luta!

O Aesir tirou das suas chamas uma montante flamejante, tão grande quanto o lobo.

**Skoll: **Mamãe me ensinou a não brincar com a comida, mas no seu caso acho que vou abrir uma exceção.

E a batalha começou, e dizem os atentos em Rune-Midgard que trovões foram ouvidos com o céu sem nuvens e um terrível grito de dor se espalhou pelo firmamento, que escurecia às três horas da tarde...

* * *

**Arthemis:** Hã! Um eclipse! Um eclipse! Vitor tinha razão!

**Douglas:** Mas o que está acontecendo?

**Arthur:** É o Ragnarök! Ouvi histórias como essas em minhas viagens.

**Arthemis:**Não seja tolo Arthur! É apenas a transposição da sombra da lua no sol. Não é Douglas?

**Douglas:** Sim em cientificamente é assim, mas não garanto nada, afinal, você invoca fogo dos céus!

**Arthemis: **Mas eu não acredito nisso!

**Vitor:** Nem eu, pensei que os monstros estivessem blefando, mas, eles foram pontuais.

O Mercenário entrou dentro da tenda carregando um carrinho de metal cheio de cravos (espinhos) e cheio equipamentos metálicos também. Tinha espadas, armaduras, escudos trouxa com roupas, cetros, maças, katares, adagas e machados.

**Arthur:** O que é isso tudo?

**Vitor:** Umas coisinhas minhas.

Todos olharam para ele com certa desconfiança.

**Vitor:** Quié!? Não roubei não! Eu tenho dinheiro pra comprar! O trabalho de mercenário paga muito bem! O preço mínimo da minha tabela é 1kk.

Arthur pegou uma das adagas, e olhou. Era de sua autoria, tinha suas iniciais na base.

**Arthur:** Então é para você em que venho trabalhando esse mês todo!

**Vitor:** Não tive tempo de te pedir pessoalmente, estava procurando uma coisa muito importante.

**Ariel:** São para nós Zack-san?

**Vitor:** São sim, vossa eminência.

**Arthur:** São itens slotados refinados por mim, o nível é +7 para todos. Para saber como é esse esquema de refinamento é só olhar na cor do fio de corte ou base de impacto das armas quanto mais refinado, mais camadas de azul vai ter. Nas roupas são o contrário, quanto mais escuro mais refinado devido ao elunium. Só deu pra fazer até ai, fica super-difícil trabalhar com esse material sem que as outras camadas derretam.

**Douglas:** Nossa, nunca pensei na forja como uma ciência exata.

**Arthur: **Nem eu! Nunca pensei que fosse dar tanto trabalho, pra quem antes só apertava uma série de botões pra refinar armas e armaduras. No real é totalmente diferente, e mais divertido também.

**Arthemis:** Mas voltando ao assunto, pra que foi mesmo que você fez isso tudo? Heim 'Mercenário'? Não pense que vou te pagar por esses equipamentos.

**Vitor:** Eu não estou vendendo 'Sábia', estou lhes presenteando. Mas isso daqui foi barato, caro foi comprar isso!

Ele retirou um pacote pequeno e retangular do bolso, estava coberta com um pano de veludo vermelho. Era um pacote de cartas mágicas, raríssimas por sinal, brilhavam devido a essência poderosa de cada uma.

**Arthur:** Vitor! Isso deve ter custado uma fortuna...

**Vitor:** Pra ser exato, quase um bilhão de zenys. Mas não comprei todas, só algumas. Outras eu mesmo procurei. Tinha dias que passava a noite caçando os monstros que a dropam. Falei que o trabalho de mercenário pagava bem, num falei?

Douglas olhou as cartas e sua face foi ficando cada vez mais pálida. Arthur perdia o fôlego enquanto fazia as associações, até Arthemis se empolgou, a única que não entendia nada era Ariel, que olhava as cartas como se fossem coisas quaisquer.

**Arthur:** Vitor esses são os _combo cards _das nossas classes! Ferreiro de Batalha, Templário Invencível, Sábio MaxArcano, Mercenário Mortal e até Sacerdote FullSuport!

**Vitor: **Foi difícil encontrar, mas faria de tudo para que vocês não perecessem nessa guerra. Eu estive do lado de lá e a coisa não está fácil, as linhas de batalha estão sendo formadas e daqui meia-hora vamos pra o front.

**Douglas: **Vamos ficar invencíveis com isto daqui...

**Vitor: **Não é bom ter muita fé nisso Douglas, vamos ficar sim, mais fortes que a maioria, mas ainda sim vocês devem tomar cuidado, agora tomem essas cartas, peguem o equipamento de vocês e personalizem.

Assim que isso foi dito, de imediatos os 5 fizeram, em pouco tempo estavam com as roupas, armas e acessórios personalizados com a habilidade mágica das almas dos monstros contidos nas cartas e totalmente pronto para a guerra.

**Douglas:** Vamos defender esse mundo que chamamos de lar...

**Arthemis:** E conquistar a honra de estar entre os Aesir.

**Vitor:** Para alcançarmos nosso mundo.

**Arthur:** Let's Rock!

* * *

Tambores eram ouvidos em plena noite. O céu estava estrelado em pleno dia. O vento cortava a planice que estava calma e serena. A grama balançava como ondas no mar e duas fileiras de guerra estavam formadas dos dois lados da planice.

De um lado as forças de Loki, que assim se auto denominavam, monstros de todos os tipo e raças organizados numa só força de batalha. Uivavam e urravam em suas línguas incompreensíveis, se agitavam e até brigavam uns contra os outros quando este estranhava os companheiros. Ferozes, sanguinários, bestiais e até o mais ínfimo Poring tinha o brilho da chamam da morte em seus olhos e estava louco pra destruir um humano.

Do outro, tínhamos os guerreiros de Rune-Midgard com sua cultura quase toda voltada para batalha. Horda de quase todas as classes estavam reunidos num só local, por um só propósito, defender a sua permanência neste mundo e o direito a liberdade. Os Bardos enchia de coragem os mais temerosos, os Arqueiros e Caçadores preparavam suas flechas, até Pistoleiros e Ninjas vindos de novos continentes, engrossavam a tropa que ainda era infimamente menor que a de monstros.

A aura no local era tão tensa que poderia senti-la com o tato. Os generais passavam dando as últimas ordens e estratégias de batalha. Os humanos iriam lutar de duas formas, em livre para os sem clã ou grupo e em caixa para os de clã e grupos. Era no estilo caixa que nosso heróis iriam lutar.

** Arthur **

**Arthemis – Ariel - Douglas**

** Vitor**

A investida estava preste a começar e o barulho que os monstros faziam era ensudercedor. Uma ode a Odin era cantada coletivamente pelos humanos. A letra era mais ou menos assim:

_**Minha espada é minha vida, o meu arco me guia**_

_**Meu sangue será derramado, nas terras Elisias**_

_**Mas não antes que leve 5 ou 6 cabeças**_

_**E meu inimigo pereça**_

**_(chours)_**

_**Odin quando este seu filho provar**_

_**que em guerras sabe lutar**_

_**Faça que suas Valquirias nos leve**_

_**E em Valhala ao seu lado **_

_**possa lutar.**_

E as tropas marcharam... O Ragnarök havia começado.

* * *

**Douglas: **Mantenham a posição!

Os cinco haviam começado há 15 minutos e estavam no meio da batalha, estavam na 3ª leva de monstros, a situação estava difícil. Gárgulas surgiram do céu e dispararam milhares de flechas.Douglas levantou o enorme escudo e invocou a proteão divina.

**Douglas**: _**Sactum Bloqueio**_ Ariel protege os outros!

**Ariel:** Hay! Luz da divina providencia, sagrada proteção dos deuses, invoco agora sua proteção: _**Kyrie Eleison**_

Anjos com escudos circulares apareceram e guardaram a Sacerdotisa, o Ferreiro e a Sábia.

**Ariel:** Não consigo achar o Zack-san para protegê-lo.

**Arthur**: Quem disse que ele precisa de proteção?

Vitor passava pela flechas e estas não encontravam consistência em seu corpo esguio. Simplesmente atravessavam-no como se fosse feito de vento, um efeito das cartas místicas. Num salto ele alcançou a altura das gárgulas com golpes precisos e rápidos, fazia os monstros descerem aos pedaços. Os que sobreviviam ao golpe e queda morreriam envenenados com uma poderosa toxina.

Com a ameaça alada resolvida, os 4 formaram a base novamente. Desta vez a leva era de Grand Orcs, a coisa estava apertando.

**Arthur**: Vamos lá galera como combinado!

A tropa se aproximava e se dividia nos quadrados de que guerreiros, que como eles, estavam guerreando. Se houvesse uma falha e a formação se quebrasse, todos do grupo morreriam sem exceções.

Os quatro se prepararam e os Orcs os alcançaram. Mas eles já tinham em mente o que iriam fazer. Num segundo Douglas deixou sua posição indo ao centro, se aproximando de Ariel. Os outros fecharam o quadrado transformando-o em um triangulo. Douglas concentrou toda sua energia vital e disparou um dos seus golpes mais letais.

Douglas: _**Fé divina, fonte da minha vida, diretriz do meu poder. Que cruz suprema e a pura crença, façam o meu inimigo perecer.**_ CRUX MAGNUM!

Uma cruz de luz se formou com linhas perfeitas nos pontos cardeais capitais. Os monstros que passavam queimavam em chamas brancas leitosas, mas o ataque havia apenas começado.

Ariel: _**Luz Branca, Fé suprema, retiro-a deste corpo o infiel que ai jaz. E que a supremacia do céu o traga a divina paz.**_ MAGNUS EXORCISMUS!

Um campo branco se formou no mesmo instante fez aqueles que havia escapado do ataque do Templário arderem em mais chamas brancas, que agora formavam a área de um quadrado. Muitos monstros haviam enfraquecido, mas não estavam destruídos. Chegou a vez da magia na ordem de ataque.

**Arthemis:** _Hominídeos Brutális_, vulgo Grand Orc, O elemento fogo pulsa na suas veias...Está na hora de apagá-lo.

Elemento Primeiro eu o invoco:

_Água, que traz a vida,_

_E compõe o mundo_

_Faça do meu corpo_

_Seu desejo profundo._

Arthemis fechou os olhos castanhos, quando os abriu estavam azuis marinhos brilhantes.Suas roupas acompanharam o movimento das ondas. Com uma imponência, ela cravou seu cajado no chão e gritou.

Encantar Terreno: **Dilúvio**!

Uma aura aquática espalhou pelo campo onde batalhava com seus amigos, que se tornou ondulante e azul. Não causou dano, não era para causar, ela íria apenas auxiliar em outra coisa.

_Levante-se água e obedeça a minha voz de comando_

_Torne-se a sa forma perfeita aquática_

_**Esfera de Água!**_

Ela passou o cajado no ar que reuniu a água em segundos e a transformou em varias esferas que eram de água, mas parecia vidro. Elas foram lançadas a uma velocidade estonteante e derrubaram vários dos Orcs que ficaram de pé. Muitos sobraram, só que o ataque ainda não havia acabado.

**Arthur:**_ Aesir guerreiro, Filho de Odin deixe a sua força fluir sobre MIM!_

**MARTELO DE THOR**

O ferreiro bateu seu machado no chão, mas a aura que se formou ao redor tomou a forma de um martelo espiritual. O impacto foi tão grande que muitos dos monstros não sabiam o que fazer. Arthur aproveitou a deixa pra usar a sua grande força e fazer muitos orcs comerem grama pela raiz. Poucos Orcs sobraram quando ele terminou sua investida, ele se ajoelhou cansado, mas leigos são aqueles que acham que ele baixou a guarda, pois quando fez isso seu irmão veio fechar o ataque, saltando por cima dele.

**Vitor:** Não vou ser mais o último, perde-se toda a diversão oras!

O Mercenário tirou duas katares, armas letais que era usada pelos indianos para caçar tigres, mas essas não eram comum, suas lâminas eram transparentes e gelavam o ar em volta. Ele jogou as armas pra cima sem olhar, e ainda no ar guardou as adagas que estava usando, fazendo depois disso, as katares encaixarem perfeitamente na sua mão e antes de tocar o chão ele já havia ceifado a vida de um Orc. Os outros morreram antes de perceber o que os havia golpeado, Vitor limpou as katares do sangue e as guardou sacando suas adagas novamente.

**Arthemis:** Exibido!

**Vitor:** Eu exibido! Eu não fico mostrando minha "roupa intima" enquanto faço magia.

**Arthemis:** Ora seu! Rajada cong...

**Arthur:** VOCÊS DOIS! PAREM DE BRIGAR! Temos problemas mais sérios que suas picunhias! Vitor eu sinto o chão tremer, consegue ver qual a próxima onda de monstros?

O mercenário apertou os olhos para o horizonte, ver bem era um dos quesito para se sobreviver no mundos dos mercenários.

**Vitor:** É grande, parece ser um dos generais, usa uma foice, tem um monte de soldados a volta, é laranja...Caraca! Se preparem, a batalha vai ser ferrenha!

**Douglas:** Deuses! É o ceifador de vidas!

**Arthrmis**: Estamos muito encrencados!

O ferreiro nada entendeu, o brilho da forja havia encurtado a sua visão periférica.

**Arthur:** Mas que droga alguém quer pelo amor de Odin, vocês querem me dizer que é que está vindo?

**Ariel:** È o mensageiro do Caos: **Baphomet!**

**Arthur: **EITA Prra!


	8. Chapter 8

**O Último Tango**

A gigantesca foice negra cortou o ar indo parar na espada de Douglas. A força era tanta que o Templário se ajoelhou para não ser cortado em dois pelo ceifero, atrás dele, sua capa foi estraçalhada devido ao impacto do golpe.

**Douglas:** AHHH...Demônio! Os deuses estão comigo e você será vencido!

_**Baphomet:**_ Loki irá me recompensar por sua cabeça, cria de Odin!

Arthur atingiu o monstro de lado o fazendo-o desequilibrar. Douglas se recuperou rapidamente e partiu com fúria pra cima do Demônio. A batalha era dura contra o general, assim que ele alcançou o front, exterminou centenas de soldados sem esforço algum, parando somente nos nossos heróis devido à assistência mágica das cartas.

**Arthur:** Ele é muito forte, precisamos da ajuda dos outros.

Arthur se referia a Vitor, Arthemis e Ariel que ficaram cuidando da prole de Bafomés Jr. Enquanto eles dois atrasavam o general com a ajuda dos Buffs de Ariel.

**Douglas:** Só mais um pouco e eles chegarão.

----

No outro canto do campo, Vitor continha ataques vindo de criaturas pequenininhas, caricaturas do general em tamanho, mas como em qualquer moob, tinham praticamente a mesma força.

**Vitor:** Arthemis! Para de enrolar e usa essa magia logo.

Arthemis rebuscava sua sacola cheia de pergaminhos de outras magias que ela não possuía. O som das espadas não ajudava em nada em sua concentração. Arthur e Douglas estavam levando uma surra e isso piorava as coisas, ela já havia passado por batalhas, mas o sangue manchando a planície começava assustar demais, ela estava com o medo da guerra. Um bafomé jr. caiu do lado dela fazendo assustar-se deixando cair à sacola de pergaminhos. O monstro olhou pra ela e preparou sua foice, a Sábia se achou perdida, o monstro poderia matá-la facilmente, o medo tomou conta dos seus músculos e os paralisou.

**Arthemis:** N-não...

Num flash, uma katar dourada viajou o ar e cravou no pequeno corpo do demoniozinho. Vitor levantou o corpo no ar e o usou para atingir em cheio mais um deles que investia, agora contra Ariel. O Mercenário chegou na Sábia e segurou a suas mãos com força, a dor do corte provocado por ele tempos atrás a trouxe de volta. Vitor estava suado e cansado, a cor tinha voltado a sua face e ele ofegava de fadiga e raiva.

**Vitor:** Arthemis, eu sei que você não gosta de mim, mas isso não me importa e nem por isso vou deixar você morrer, mas se eu não puder contar com você é melhor que saia daqui!

Arthemis entendeu o que ele dizia. Vitor não podia enrolar, seu irmão e seu melhor amigo lutavam com chances baixas de vitória e precisavam de auxilio, ela viu o desespero nos olhos do Mercenário que estava rechaçando os ataques das hordas do general incessantemente. Ela finalmente compreendeu e acenou com a cabeça, o Mercenário sumiu num desfocado.

**Arthemis:** Ariel! Vou precisar de proteção agora!

**Ariel:** Hay!

_Do divino paraíso sacrossanto_

_Convoco agora a proteção suprema dos anjos!_

_**KYRIE ELEYSION!**_

Anjos munido de escudos rodearam a Sábia. Ela fez levitar todos os pergaminhos caídos e passava os olhos por cada um até que achou o que estava procurando. Os monstros atacavam, mas eram impedidos pelos anjos. Ela abriu o pergaminho e começou a recitar fervorosamente suas palavras.

_Infinito celeste_

_Que só aos deuses é permitido contemplar_

_Empreste-me sua cósmica força_

_Para que meus inimigos..._

Ela deu um olhar sinistro, fazendo os Bafomés Jr. pararem.

**Arthemis:** _...eu possa fulminar!_

_**CHUVA DE METEOROS!**_

Os céus ficaram claros, e rochas cadentes do tamanho de caminhões surgiram das estrelas. Nessa hora, os pequenos Bafomés jr. acharam que o mundo inferior não eram tão ruim assim e voltaram para lá um pouco...Chamuscados.

---

Arthur nem percebeu a imensa explosão que atingiu o campo de batalha, estava ocupado demais segurando a foice do General, que agora estava bem próxima da cabeça dele. Os buffs haviam acabado e suas forças estavam se esvaindo. Ele era muito forte.

_Técnica sombria das hordas de Morroc_

**LÂMINAS DESTRUIDORAS!**

Arthur viu o que parecia ser uma chuva de golpes atingir o general em cheio. Viu seu irmão andar normalmente, mas não via seus braços, aquela era a lendária técnica dos Mercenários capaz de pegar gostas de chuva individualmente. O monstro levitou no ar impulsionado e mantido pelos golpes invisíveis a olho nu, o Mercenário finalizou o golpe pulando nas costas do monstro e arremessando ele pelos chifres com uma força sobre humana. Ele voou e rolou na terra levantando muita poeira, mas não havia sido nem mesmo arranhado pelos golpes.

**Vitor:** Você está bem irmão? Não deu tempo de usar a katar certa. Nem o arranhei.

Arthur que terminava de beber o segundo tubo de poção branca concentrada que tinha gosto de iogurte de coco com menta, se levantou e estalou os dedos.

**Arthur:** Eu to legal, os buffs acabaram e o Douglas desmaiou sem mana. Mas acho que já enfraquecemos muito ele.

Douglas chegava do lado dos dois totalmente recuperados depois de devorar duas sementes de yggdrasil.

**Douglas:** Alguma idéia?

**Vitor:** Voto por bater no capiroto a as armas quebrarem.

**Arthur:** É uma ótima idéia.

**Douglas:** Que tal a formação Delta?

**Arthur:** Desculpa mano, mas essa idéia é bem melhor.

**Vitor:** Mas não treinamos o bastante.

**Arthur:** Mano, não se preocupe. Somos os escolhidos e nada pode nos deter.

**Douglas:** Gostei da frase! Muito bem colocada.

Eles sacaram dos bolsos um frasco com um liquido vermelho alaranjado, desatarraxaram a rolha. Então simultaneamente eles começaram um estranho ritual.

**Douglas: **_Ariba..._

**Vitor:** _Abajo..._

**Arthur:** _Assiento..._

**Vitor, Douglas e Arthur:** _Pra Dientro!_

Os três beberam o liquido que tinha gosto de pimenta malagueta com pinga quente, todos fizeram uma força divina pra não chorar devido ao gosto horrível. Mesmo assim uma lágrima brotou dos seus rostos impassivos diante do inimigo. Um fogo tomou conta de cada centímetro do corpo deles, faíscas saltavam das partes metálicas de suas armaduras, a terra começava a tremer com o poder que estavam ganhando, a poção da Fúria Selvagem dobrava o poder de qualquer criatura, mais que o suficiente para dar cabo do demônio córneo.

Eles começaram a correr muito rápido, a distância era considerável e o Baphomet já tinha se recuperado do golpe. O demônio estava achando muito divertido, ceifara a vida de milhares sem resistência, mas aqueles três estavam dando trabalho, seria com muito orgulho que iria adornar com os crânios dos três suas vestes de Demônio-rei que Loki havia lhe prometido. Eles vinham diretamente contra o demônio, este apenas armou uma base e esperou que estivessem ao seu alcance para que sua foice profana pudesse retalhá-los sem chance de erro.

O grupo vinha em formação de triângulo invertido, com Vitor e Douglas nas pontas de base e Arthur na retaguarda. Um estrategista que olhasse de fora veria um ataque em carga desesperado, mas essa era a intenção! O Templário e o Mercenário cortaram simultaneamente o fecho mestre da armadura que vestiam e essas caíram com o peso afundando no chão. Nessa hora os dois viraram 90º e dispararam em velocidade absurdas que só puderam ser visto suas imagens translúcidas. O general achou que era uma fuga calculada, mas não desarmou a base, pois um deles ainda corria em sua direção... Ou melhor, pilotava! Arthur estava em cima do seu carrinho de metal, usando o machado para dar impulso, era a técnica do Impulso do Carrinho que dava uma velocidade absurda aos mercadores, muito útil pra viajar, mas útil ainda para ataques de carga.

Arthur: ATIVAR FORÇA VIOLENTA! MORREEE CHIFRUDO DO CAPETAAAAAA!

Arthur travou o carrinho no chão, surpreendendo o General, pois sua velocidade duplicou e ele voou, literalmente, com seu machado enorme no monstro, que só pode bloquear.

KLAAAPOW!

Uma onda de choque abriu uma loca na terra. O barulho só se igualava ao de um raio muito forte rachando uma árvore. O Golpe teve tanta força que a lâmina de ambas as armas entraram em brasa. O General arregalou os olhos, tanta força num humano? Como era possível? Arthur sorria insanamente enquanto o demônio arquejava andando para trás.

Nessa hora Vitor surgiu atrás do monstro usando duas katares brilhantes e douradas e passou-as "gentilmente" no tendão de Aquiles da criatura. A lâmina sagrada cortou a carne profana como manteiga e quando general urrou de dor e olhou para trás, encontrando Arthur e seu sorriso insano, ele segurava um machado peculiar, em forma de cruz. A falta de força nas pernas fez o General cair para trás, mas ele não iria atingir o chão, o Ferreiro rebateu o demônio com a Cruz Impiedosa como uma bola de bete. Ele voou uns 10 metros e quando alcançou altura máxima, viu o que seriam dois anjos, os anjos da morte. O Templário e o Mercenário, com as armas sagradas dividiram o corpo do bicho em três.

Baphometh, o grande general quedou três vezes no chão. Nos dez segundos de consciência restante de sua cabeça rolante ele finalmente entendia o por quê Loki o haviam mandado primeiro.

---

O sons dos violinos, bandolins e violões viajavam pela planície de batalha. Pilhas de corpos de monstros queimavam em vários pontos deixando um cheiro desagradável no ar. Por isso os combatestes comemoravam contra o vento. Era noite e o céu brilhava com estrelas numerosas, muito dos que pereceram em batalha foram ressuscitados pelos sacerdotes da igreja de Odin, alguns que não voltaram foram enterrados com honrarias, mas no final todos estavam todos felizes, a batalha tinha sido vencida.

Nossos heróis se deliciavam de uma refeição oferecida aos vencedores pelo rei. Eram muitos heróis de elite ao redor de uma enorme fogueira que trepidava com o vento. Todos comemorando e dançando tradicionalmente ao redor da fogueira, os bardos tocavam em sincronia e as odaliscas puxavam os mais tímidos para dançar e se divertir, magos soltavam fogos para comemorar, o riso acalmava a alma e amenizava a perda de muitos naquele dia. Arthur comia ao lado do seu irmão Vitor e usava um adorno para cabeça bem peculiar, eram os chifres majestosos feitos com a carcaça do general.

**Vitor:** Qual a sensação de ser um corno, digo, córneo majestoso? Heim irmão? - Brincou o mercenário que usava uma capa feita com o couro do mesmo monstro.

**Arthur:** Há fale o que quiser! Não é todo mundo que pode dizer: --Enfrentei um Baphometh! E ter uma coisa para provar!

**Vitor:** Gosto não se discute!

**Arthur:** E saiba que em algumas tribos da Terra, os chifres eram sinal de fertilidade e virilidade entre os homens!

**Vitor:** Falou como um legítimo Douglas!

**Arthur:** É, foi ele mesmo que me disse isso...

Douglas dançava a intricada coreografia medieval com Ariel, no rosto dos dois havia um sorriso pleno.

**Vitor:** Eu to com medo do Douglas não querer voltar. – Disse enquanto olhava para os dois.

**Arthur:** Eu também, mas ele já é adulto e um guerreiro muito responsável, não podemos fazer nada se ele decidir ficar.

**Vitor:** Quero ver é a mãe dele entender que ele se casou com uma loirinha oriental, num mundo onde a espada é a lei.

Num canto quase escondido estava Arthemis olhando fixamente para a fogueira, seus temores recém descobertos com a guerra a abalara e como os meninos só falavam disso ela resolveu ficar só. Tinha comido pouco, perdera a fome ao ver o Templário tão feliz com sua Sacerdotisa, odiava admitir, mas eles formavam um belíssimo casal. Mesmo assim, havia uma esperança em seu coração de que voltando para a Terra ela pudesse ter uma chance uma chance. Porém a realidade era dura e talvez o Douglas nem voltasse para casa.

**Vitor:** Dói né, ver quem amamos nos braços de outras pessoas?

O coração de Arthemis disparou com o susto, o Mercenário havia chegado do nada.

**Arthemis:** Deixe-me em paz!

**Vitor:** Você participou de uma guerra mortal hoje e tem medo de falar o que sente pra ele!

**Arthemis:** Ele tem uma noiva!

**Vitor:** E você o conhece há mais tempo.

Arthemis abaixou a cabeça, suspirou, seu coração doía, era como se martelassem seu peito.

**Arthemis:** Ele não gosta de mim, nunca reparou e nunca vai reparar. O "anjo" dele sempre vai me ofuscar!

**Vitor:** Hum... – Vitor fez uma cara de pensador profundo, sua mente maquinava algo.

**Arthemis:** O que foi?

**Vitor:** Vamos tirar a prova.

O Mercenário se levantou e pediu silêncio para os Bardos, eles param de tocar e ouviram o que o mercenário tinha pra dizer. Vitor cochichou rápido e os Bardos apenas acenavam com a cabeça. A pista de dança tinha se esvaziado, ele caminhou por ela chamando atenção de todos.

**Douglas:** O que é que seu irmão tá aprontando? – Perguntou o Templário sentando do lado do Ferreiro que comia distraído.

**Arthur:** Sei lá, acho que é muito sangue de Muka na testa!

Vitor fez uma reverência aos espectadores e tirou uma rosa de uma das mangas. Um acorde violino começou a tocar uma musica sentida.

**Vitor:** Essa dança fez muito sucesso nos bares noturnos do Porto de Alberta. Vinda de países longínquos chegou a ser proibida por ser dançar com muito "sentimento".

Ele jogou a rosa para Arthemis que assim que percebeu o que estava acontecendo, viu a figura de Vitor parada diante dela com as mãos estendidas.

**Arthemis:** Ah...Não!

Vitor a olhava com olhos sagazes. Como se hipnotizada por uma cobra ela se levantou e caminhou até a pista com ele. O acorde do violino se juntou ao de um violancello e uma harpa. Ele colou sue corpo com o dela, colocou a mão direita dela sobre seu ombro enquanto segurava a esquerda com ternura. E começaram a dançar o tango albertano.

Eles dançavam como se fosse um, cada passo sincronizado, respiração regulada. Eles seguiram a música com passos, ora fortes, ora suaves, mas todos ousados e colados, corpos sincronizados e olhar fixo um no outro. Ninguém respirava, era só a música e os passos dos dois.

**Arthur:** Onde é que o Vitor aprendeu a dançar desse jeito?

**Safira:** Comigo em Morroc!

Arthur quase pulou do seu lugar ao ver a Arruaceira mais linda de Morroc e antiga companheira de grupo do seu irmão. Parece que todos descendentes da classe Gatuno tinham essa terrível mania de aparecer do nada.

**Arthur:** O-o q-que v-você...

**Safira:** Calma gatinho, aquilo são águas passadas...Já perdoei você e seu irmão.

Vitor passava pela pista como se seus pés não tivesse aderência com o solo e conduzia Arthemis como se os dois sempre dançassem. Os passos continuavam ousados e o contato visual marcava os espectadores.

**Safira:** Humpf! Nunca deu mole pra mim em 6 meses e tá ai dançando com a primeira que vê!

**Arthur:** Ele nunca deu mole pra VOCÊ?

**Safira:** Não, disse que o coração dele já havia sido ocupado. Foi por ela?

**Arthur:** Não... Acho que não é ela não.

A dança chegava no seu ápice, eles evoluíam pela pista majestosamente. Guerreiros de outros grupos de festa vieram pra fogueira só pra ver a dança. Moças se abanavam, os rapazes engoliam seco. A fogueira parecia estar mais quente.

Arthur olhou para Douglas que olhava fixo e impassivos. Um observador sem sangue de Muka no lombo teria visto as veias pulando na têmpora dele. O Templário apertava seu talher que já começava entortar.

A dança chegava ao seu ato final, a última coreografia foi feita. Vitor dobrou a Sábia em seu joelho e encostou seu nariz no dela, a platéia parou de respirar, Arthemis procurou palavras, forças para se esquivar, mas estava completamente a mercê. O Mercenário abriu um sorriso maroto e beijou a testa da moça, deixando ela de pé e terminando a dança. Uma explosão de aplausos ecoou pela planície. Arthemis estava ofegante e tonta, mal viu quando o Douglas passou violentamente entre os dois derrubando Vitor no processo e sumindo na multidão. Ele olhou confusa para o mercenário que sorria.

**Vitor:** Vai atrás ante que seja tarde.

A Sábia correu atrás do Templário pela multidão e logo atrás dela Ariel. Vitor riu mais um pouco da situação e sentou ao lado do seu irmão novamente, ficado muito surpreso em ver Safira na mesa.

**Arthur:** Ardiloso você! Provocar ciúmes no seu melhor amigo!

**Vitor:** Ele precisava se decidir, eu só dei uma forcinha.

**Safira:** Eu pensei que iria beijá-la.

O Mercenário sorriu mais uma vez, mas desta vez tinha um pouco de dor na sua expressão.

**Vitor:** Meus beijos estão guardados... Para uma pessoa especial.

---

_Ufaaaa! acabei o capitulo mais longo até agora! Isso tudo porque o próximo vai ser curtinho e digo... Surpreendente! A seguir umas coisinhas interessantes:_

_A música que Arthemis e Vitor dançaram chama-se "__**Por una Cabeza**__", e foi tema do filme Perfume de Mulher. Se quiserem conferir entrem no link abaixo:(o do youtube, mais esse sufixo: watch?v1eYH0YN2jE)_

_Me perguntaram se realmente o sangue de um monstro é usado como bebida. Queria enfatizar que o "Sangue de MUKA" não é literalmente sangue de muka, é uma bebida não-alcoólica, mas com o mesmo efeito do álcool, a cor dela é prateada e tem a consistência de sabonete liquido e gosto de frutas cítricas e que parece ser sangue de muka. _

_Fotos do Bafomé podem ser achadas no Banco de imagens do GOOGLE, ou no PHOTOBUCKET._


	9. Chapter 9

**Palavras Amargas**

Depois de um descanso nebuloso, nossos aventureiros acordaram com um céu cinza de chuva. A lua ainda brilhava por trás das nuvens, fornecendo uma luminosidade quase sobrenatural ao campo de batalha de Prontera. Todos estavam tensos e ansiosos, não havia linha inimiga no horizonte e batedores não haviam avistado nenhuma movimentação.

No grupo estavam todos calados, especialmente o trio formado por Douglas, Ariel e Arthemis. Estavam apenas olhando para o horizonte ou para a grama azulada. Vitor e Arthur estavam mais atrás terminado de equipar-se com suas armaduras e armas.

**Arthur:** Acho que fez mal, irmão, em fazer os três entrarem em conflito. Ouvi rumores de alguns bardos e eles me contaram que os três brigaram sem parar e quase que a Ariel e a Arthemis entram em confronto.

**Vitor:** É eu vi o que aconteceu, elas brigaram tanto que irritaram o Douglas. Ele dispensou as duas. Não achei que seria assim.

**Arthur:** O Douglas nunca foi muito bom com isso, você o deixou confuso.

**Vitor:** Eu só queria ajudar...Mas parece que ferrei as coisas, vou lá pedir desculpas para o Douglas.

**Arthur:** Mano...acho melhor n...

Mas o Mercenário já tinha ido em direção ao Templário antes que os avisos de seu irmão chegassem aos seus ouvidos. Vitor tocou o ombro de Douglas e sem graça esboçou um sorriso.

**Vitor:** É amigo, ouvi dizer que você se irritou... Fica assim não, essas coisas do coração são complicadas mesmo e você...

Vitor se esquivou a 3 cm de levar um corte transversal no peito da espada do Templário. Seu susto só não fora maior que as palavras que foram proferidas de um Douglas furioso, expressão que ele, em 6 anos de amizade, nunca havia visto.

**Douglas:** O QUE VOCÊ QUER, MALDITO!

**Vitor:** Douglas, calma eu vim aqui pra pedir desculpas...

**Douglas:** DESCULPAS! AH VÁ PRO INFERNO SEU EGOISTA MESQINHO!

**Vitor:** Douglas por favor eu não estou te ofendendo, eu só quis te ajudar...

**Douglas:** ESSE É SEU PROBLEMA VITOR, É SEMPRE O QUE VOCÊ QUER. PARA UM SEGUNDO PRA PENSAR NOS OUTROS. EU NUNCA PEDI SUA AJUDA, NUNCA A QUIS. VOCÊ É UM DESGRAÇADO QUE QUER IMPOR SUAS IDÉIAS A TUDO E TODOS, SE ACHA O BAMBAM DO RAGNAROK, O "CARA"! RINDO DA CARA DE TODOS COMO SE FOSSE SUPERIOR! ACORDA PRA VIDA MOLEQUE! VOCÊ É UM ESTORVO PRA TODOS AQUI, NÃO QUE VER NINGUEM FELIZ SE VOCÊ NÃO ESTIVER BEM. O MUNDO NÃO GIRA NO SEU UMBIGO SEU BABACA!

**Vitor:** Douglas... Me desc...

**Douglas:** VOCÊ SEMPRE TENTA INTERFERIR NAS MINHAS ESCOLHAS COMO SE FOSSE DA MINHA FAMILIA. FAZ UM FAVOR PRA NÓS DOIS! DEIXA-ME EM PAZ!

**Vitor:** Como quiser, caro Templário...

Vitor deu meia volta e caminhou na direção das barracas, cabisbaixo, Arthur viu de relance lágrimas rolarem pela face do seu irmão. Arthemis olhou para Douglas incrédula, Vitor era seu amigo desde eram do ensino fundamental, passava festas de ano nas casas de um e do outro. Sempre foram melhores amigos e agora aquelas palavras ásperas. Mesmo assim achou que havia sido um castigo de muito bom tamanho para o Mercenário petulante. Douglas ainda tremia de fúria e olhava o mercenário se afastar a passos duros. Ele olhou e viu no semblante de Arthur desaprovação e raiva.

Mais uma hora se passou, e Vitor tinha desaparecido do campo de batalha.

**Douglas:** Ele fugiu...

**Arthur:** Meu irmão não é covarde se é o que quis insinuar!

**Ariel:** Será que ele está bem?

**Arthemis:** Quem se importa?! Ele não fará falta!

**Arthur:** Por que vocês não vão se lascar! Ele vai aparecer e, se o conheço bem, com algum trunfo que nos ajude. Mesmo ao mais ingrato de nós...

Douglas fingiu que não era com ele. Ele também foi o primeiro a notar que Vitor, jazia no meio do grupo, esbaforido e assustado.

**Vitor:** Nós...Vamos... Morrer!

Ele olhava fixo para o céu, todos seguiram seu gesto, monstros alados sem forma surgiam como pontos negros.

**Vitor:** A batalha de ontem foi só um teste, Loki queria medir nossas forças, ele mandou a elite desta vez, só tem monstro no mínimo vinte levels acima da gente!

Todos olhavam as criaturas chegando, os arqueiros e caçadores disparavam flechas incessantemente, e poucas caiam em solo. Valkyrias caídas, monstros do lago do abismo, de Niffhien, da caverna de Magma e de todos os cantos obscuros de Rune-Midgard. Todos caiam do céu como uma chuva amaldiçoada. Como uma ação de reflexo ele entraram em sua formação de combate e sacaram suas armas enquanto os monstros caiam do céu com tudo.

**Arthur:** Mano o que iremos fazer?

**Vitor:** Eu não faço a mínima idéia...

Vitor se odiou por dizer aquilo, todos se odiaram por ouvir. Tinham que sobreviver se quisessem voltar.

---

O fogo da espada, o cheiro de ferro e sangue fresco, o barulho infernal dos gritos de dor e pânico. O campo de batalha era uma festa macabra em uma noite chuvosa e violenta. Raios partiam o céu iluminando os horrores que estavam por vim, e os horrores que já se encontravam em campo.

Os heróis combatiam fervorosamente com magias e espadas, energia espiritual era gasta como água e logo era reposta, feridas eram abertas e logo eram curadas. Machados abriam crânios em intervalos menores que as batidas do coração do Ferreiro, Golpes milimétricos e fatais eram aplicados pelo Mercenário, e o Templário colocava toda sua fé no fio de sua lâmina para purificar as almas. E quando a força era inútil, o poder divino se revelava somado as forças da natureza, a magia elaborada. Estavam cansados, estavam com fome, frio e medo, mas acima de tudo, estavam determinados não saírem da formação e sobreviver mesmo se todos ao seu redor estivessem caindo.

E isso acontecia em velocidade assustadora.

Os monstros eram inteligentes, conhecia as fraquezas de seus oponentes e eram cruéis na hora da morte. Partes desmembradas eram uma constante no campo. Tanto membros humanos como os de monstros. A força do exército, a última fronteira humana, estava se esvaindo.

**Vitor:**Estão nos dizimando! Temos que encontrar um jeito de sair daqui.

**Arthur:** Ariel! Faz um portal para o castelo.

**Ariel:** Eu vou precisar de tempo, bastante tempo.

**Douglas:** Arthemis, escudo mágico agora!

**Arthemis:** Entendido.

_Forças arcanas que regem o mundo, Dêem-me agora o mais perfeito escudo._  
_**Escudo Mágico**_

Uma aura rosa envolveu a Sacerdotisa, nenhum ataque físico iria passar por ele enquanto mantivesse ativo. Ela pegou uma pedra preciosa azul usada para canalizar efeitos mágicos e começou a recitar um canto mágico de teleporte.

**Arthur**: Pronto, precisamos manter a formação e em breve sairemos desse pandemônio.

**Vitor:** Ah não... Merda!

Por enxergar mais longe, o Mercenário foi o primeiro a perceber uma horda de gárgulas se aproximar em alta velocidade, mas o mais assustador era o que vinha abaixo dela. Uma quimera horrível, cabeça de leão, braços de gorila, parte inferior de bode e 6 caudas de serpentes venenosas, se aquilo chegasse ao grupo iría quebrá-lo e destruí-lo em segundos.

**Arthur:** Putalamerda! A coisa só faz piorar!

**Vitor:** Se aquilo chegar aqui ele vai quebrar a formação. Você conseguem manter um triângulo?

**Arthur:** Não Vitor nem pensar! Sei o que quer e está fora de cogitação, você não pode ir sozinho, vai morrer se o fizer.

**Vitor:** Não se preocupe, será uma perda aceitável...

Antes que seu irmão pudesse xingá-lo ele sumiu em um desfocado deixando que assumissem a formação de ponta de lança. Em pouco tempo o mercenário alcançou seu adversário, ele era enorme, uns 4 m de altura com braços grosso como dois trocos de arvores e com a maior cabeça de leão que Vitor já vira na vida. Ela rugiu para ele, que não se intimidou. Ele preparou as katares e partiu com tudo pra cima das gárgulas que o acompanhava, se elas o estorvassem na luta poderia ser ainda mais fatal. Ele pulou de monstro em monstro não demorando mais que 5 segundos em cada um e quando terminou ele sacou suas melhores armas: Duas Main Gauche bi cortantes bi fatais e se preparou. O dano seria bruto.

**Vitor:** Vem cá gatinho, gatinho, gatinho...

---

Quimeras são criaturas mágicas hediondas, criadas por mentes caóticas. Os alquimistas antigos a criavam para proteger seus laboratórios ou simplesmente para seus insanos deleites. Pelo trauma de ter três consciências distintas, as quimeras são criaturas constantemente furiosas e fora de controle. Podem ser feitas de várias partes animais e às vezes uni-las a partes humanas também.

Vitor a golpeava incessantemente em pontos críticos, mas a criatura não caia ou demonstrava cansaço como ele. Já havia gastado também toda sua energia espiritual, mas ela era imune a venenos comuns. Decidido a acabar com aquilo antes que ficasse pior ele, partiu com a última estratégia que tinha em mente, mas sua sorte havia acabado. Uma das serpentes cuspiu veneno em seus olhos o deixando completamente cego. Ele se ajoehou no chão urrando de dor, e golpeava o ar em vão. Ao ver aquilo Arthur se desesperou.

**Arthur:** Irmão! Droga eu tenho que ajudá-lo.

**Douglas:** Não Arthur, se você sair daqui a Ariel não terminará de conjurar o portal.

**Arthemis: **Ele sabia dos riscos!

**Arthur:** Vão pra PQP eu vou ajudá-lo!

Mas infelizmente uma horda de monstros demoníacos apertou o grupo e Arthur só podia observar a cena: Seu irmão agora estava entre as gigantescas mãos da criatura.

**Vitor:** Ahhhhhhh! Maldito!Arghhhhhh!

Os ossos dos seus braços estavam sendo esmigalhados, Vitor não tinha mais o que fazer. Mas era um Mercenário, um assassino, e formas de matar era sua especialidade. Com o pouco de força que ainda tinha, ele bateu a ponta das botas revelando duas adagas roxas na sola, tirou uma pequena adaga do ombro da camisa e ficou no nervo que controla o polegar, fazendo a criatura afrouxar a mão e rugir abrindo a enorme bocarra, a chance que ele precisava. Com habilidade ele pegou apoio chorando de dor pelo braço quebrado e socou os dois pés no céu da boca da criatura, que sentiu uma dor alucinante e o lançou com toda força para longe, Vitor quicou no chão varias vezes indo parar perto dos seus companheiros.

Ao longe a criatura levava a mãos a cabeça em desespero enquanto a mesma derretia com o efeito do veneno mágico. Logo ele era uma poça de gosma inerte.

---

O grupo não acreditava que aquele farrapo de gente era mesmo o Mercenário que havia lutado tanto. A realidade cai como uma bomba para todos, Douglas foi o primeiro a correr para o amigo moribundo. Vitor tinha os braços e pernas em posições estranhas, sangrava em algumas partes do corpo e o filete de sangue escorrendo de sua boca denunciava uma grave hemorragia interna, Douglas amaldiçoou o mundo por não ter energia espiritual para conjurar uma cura, as poções haviam acabado, era desesperador, mas mesmo assim Vitor sorria.

**Vitor:** Heheeee... Filho da mãe, morreu!"cof" Droga! E me quebrou também...

**Douglas:** Shiii... Não fala cara... A Ariel está terminando de conjurar e já vem aqui te ajudar...

**Vitor:** Não vai adiantar..."cof" são machucados demais... Chegou há minha hora..."cof"

**Douglas:** Que isso...Estamos num mundo onde ossos quebrados não são nada...uma fagulha branca e pronto, tudo curado!

**Vitor:** Cara... do jeito que eu to é uma sorte não ter caído morto aqui... a Ariel é só uma sacerdotisa, não tem tanto poder assim e o estoque de poção azul acabou... logo você Douglas? Que era tão realista...

**Douglas:** Não!Você não pode morrer aqui...temos que voltar pra casa!

**Vitor:** Me desculpa amigo... Sempre quis o seu bem, te ajudar a se adaptar a nossa cidade. Acabei me acostumando e tentava mudar tudo na sua vida. Mas nunca tive más intenções...

**Douglas**: Não precisa Vitor, eu estava irritado falei sem pensar...

**Vitor:** "cof" Não, você tinha razão...era um tolo egoísta, deveria ter visto isso antes de te prejudicar"cof, cof, cof" Eu só queria ser o irmão "COF, COF, COF" que você nunca teve.

Vitor deu um ultimo sorriso e fechou os olhos para descansar eternamente.

Douglas não agüentou ao ouvir essas palavras, não viu Arthur chegar desesperado, não a ouviu o pranto de Arthemis. Não ouviu seu próprio pranto. As palavras ecoavam na sua mente cheia de dor, remorso e revolta. Então ele observou que estavam cercados pelos monstros e três monstros, sub-generais do exercito de Loki, o observavam. Ele se levantou apoiado na espada. Disse para Arthur se levantar também, mandou Ariel, sobre forte protesto, pelo portal e só não mandou Arthemis também porque esta cancelou a magia assim que a sacerdotisa havia passado. Os três se viraram para os que encaravam: Uma Valquíria Caída, o Cavaleiro Sanguinário e o Barão Coruja. Com lágrimas nos olhos Douglas sorriu tristemente. E disse para o vento:

**Douglas:** E você foi meu amigo, você foi e sempre será.

Eles morreriam com certeza, mas como ótimos soldados que eram, levariam tantos quantos pudessem. E lá no céu, a lua também se eclipsava, o Ragnarök havia realmente começado.

""""""""""Será esse o fim?"""""""""""

Aguarde...


	10. Chapter 10

**Transcendendo os Mortais**

Para algumas culturas, a morte é apenas um começo para uma nova vida. Pessoas com experiência de quase morte, a descrevem com uma luz branca, atraente, no fim de um túnel escuro. A morte para os midigarianos é bem mais poética, segundo eles, para os guerreiros valorosos, uma cavalaria de Valkyrias, guerreiras angelicais lindas e imortais, levam os guerreiros para os esplendidos jardins de Valhalla onde eles esperarão a vez para lutar com Odin, o deus dos deuses nórdicos. Em parte isso era verdade, o Templário Douglas nunca gostou muito de cavalos, mas o doce cheiro dos longos cabelos morenos da valkyria que o carregava nem fazia-o notar tal desconforto.

Logo após a morte em combate, ele ouviu o som de uma cavalaria e a mais bela mulher que já viu na vida, o içou em seu cavalo. Não era só ele, havia uma ruiva que pegou Arthur e uma loira que carregava Arthemis, eles cavalgavam no céu em cavalos alados, filhos de Sleipnir, o cavalo de oito patas de Odin. Douglas ainda estava meio tonto, ser trespassado por uma lança de cavalaria não é o melhor dos sentimentos.

Os cavalos desceram a terra de novo, mas não qualquer terra, era parte dos jardins esplendorosos de Valhala, sua grama era verde azulada, as árvores tinha folhas em tons verdes esmeralda com frutos dourados, fontes de mármores extremamente detalhadas com runas nórdicas e gravura de feitos gloriosos jorravam água cristalina, animais celestiais brincavam livremente e muito guerreiros e guerreiras descansavam no jardim. Quando chegaram tiveram uma enorme surpresa ao ver Vitor esperando eles.

**Arthur:** Mano!

O Ferreiro desceu e abraçou o irmão tão forte que lhe estalou uma ou duas costelas.

**Vitor:** Bom ver vocês de novo, mas estou chateado, afinal queria que tivessem sobrevivido.

Douglas desceu e se despediu da valkyria. E evitou encarar seu amigo, estava muito envergonhado. Arthemis desceu meio enjoada da viajem, mas foi abraçar Vitor assim que o viu. O mercenário caminhou até o seu amigo e lhe deu um abraço, Douglas ficou surpreso e mais envergonhado ainda.

**Vitor:** Eu ouvi o que você disse, irmão!

Ele olhou para os lados, como se procurasse algo.

**Vitor:** A Ariel, ela sobreviveu?

**Douglas:** Sim antes de morremos, eu mandei ela pelo portal.

**Vitor:** Er... Acontece que nós não morremos.

**Arthemis:** Como assim?

**Vitor:** Bom eu estou a mais tempo aqui que vocês, a um ano pra dizer a verdade e descobri que nos estamos em uma espécie de animação suspensa.

**Arthur:** UM ano? Mas nos morremos logo após você!

**Vitor:** Poisé, aqui o tempo é diferente de Rune-Midgard, segundos pra vocês foi um ano pra mim.

**Douglas:** Mas explica direito! Eu senti uma lança me atravessar, o Arthur foi fatiado por uma espada gigante e a Arthemis fulminada por um raio. Como podemos estar vivos?

**Vitor:** Assim...

Vitor socou Douglas que saiu do chão e foi parar em uma das fontes próximas, sentia uma dor lancinante no maxilar, prova de que estava vivo.

**Vitor:** Desculpa, mas sei que você sentiu dor. Aqui respiramos, comemos, dormimos. Estamos vivos. E é aqui que vamos morar, pelo ao menos até sermos chamados a Valhala.

**Douglas:** Podia apenas ter me beliscado...Ai...

Arthur notou que o irmão parecia exagerar no que estava dizendo, ele analisou o jardim e viu que este não comportaria mil pessoas.

**Arthur:** Mano se ta dizendo que vamos viver aqui a partir de hoje? Não é muito pequeno para abrigar toda essa gente?

**Vitor:** Não, aqui não... Aqui é só o "saguão de embarque". Venham conhecer os jardins de Valhala.

Eles foram conduzidos pelo Mercenário até uma enorme porta de madeira vermelha, Arthemis leu as inscrições que diziam.

_Aos valorosos Einherjars que entram nesta terra sagrada, sejam bem vindos e descansem, pois a sua batalha com Odin está marcada._

**Arthemis:** Vamos ter que lutar contra um deus?

**Vitor:** Sim, mas não se assuste, um guerreiro me disse que é como uma audiência. É uma batalha de palavras e não de espadas. É que Odin é muito versado e ávido por conhecimento. Ele nos contará uma história de combate e nos fará contar uma nossa, os deuses julgarão a melhor.

**Douglas:** E se ganharmos?

**Vitor:** Se ganharmos, transcenderemos os limites mortais.

**Arthur: **Mas para quê?

**Vitor:** Irmão, nós achávamos que aquela batalha era o Ragnarök. Na verdade, aquilo era apenas o prelúdio da tempestade que está por vir.

Todos sentiram um arrepio na espinha ao ouvirem aquelas palavras, ate´mesmo quem as pronunciou.

---

As muralhas de Prontera eram constantemente golpeadas por magias poderosas e resistia à duras penas. Estava rachada em sua entrada principal e os portões estavam se afrouxando. A Queda da cidade de mármore era breve e evidente . Um soldado chegou esbaforido para o general Bacerllard, Lorde cavaleiro da Ordem de Prontera.

**Soldado:** Meu Lorde, o portão só irá agüentar mais meia hora no máximo! O que faremos?

**Bacellard:** A prioridade é a evacuação dos moradores e recolhimento dos corpos em condições para a ressurreição.

**Soldado:** Sim senhor, já recolhemos os corpos em condição, mas os sacerdotes dizem que apenas 38 dos corpos serão ressuscitados, muitas almas não voltam.

**Bacellard:** Drogra, é muito pouco... E os reforços paras as cidades aliadas?

**Soldado:** Morroc está isolada por monstros, Payon está resistindo igual a nós, Geffen Aldebaran, Lightalzen e Noghaltz foram completamente destruídos, não temos noticias das cidades restantes.

**Bacerlard:** Que Odin nos ajude... Reúna todos os soldados que puder vamos segurar aquele portão até todos evacuarem a cidade.

Distante do fulgor da batalha, em uma sala na capela da cidade Ariel gastava toda sua energia na vã esperança de restaurar seus amigos a vida.

_Oh, Frigga rainha dos deuses, empresta e o poder das suas mãos. Os meus amigos se foram em batalhas e injustamente perderam suas vidas em vão._

_Oh mãe dos deuses conceda-nos a Ressurreição!_

Um lindo anjo apareceu na sala com seu cajado estranho, mas olhou para os corpos e fez que não para a sacerdotisa que caiu exausta em uma das macas. Olhou os 4 corpos que jaziam serenamente, como se dormissem um longo e profundo sono. Suas feridas estavam curadas, mas eram corpos somente, logo iriam ser queimados como muito outros que não ressuscitaram.

**Ariel:** Oh amigos, o que faz vocês não quererem voltar para cá? Por que me abandonaram?

Mal sabia ela que os deuses tinham planos diferentes para cada um deles, inclusive para ela.

---

Quando o mercenário avisou seus amigos que estavam prestes a ver uma coisa inacreditavelmente grande, eles acharam que seriam grandes como obras humanas. Mas o que viram era tão descomunal que alguns deles tiveram uma vertigem apenas de olhar. O Jardim era tão extenso, que seu horizonte era inconcebível de se ver. Árvores gigantescas e miúdas, cataratas, rios entrecortado por serras e pradarias extensas.

**Douglas:** Ai meu DEUS, se isso é o jardim eu nem quero saber do quintal!

**Arthur:** Cara se você acha isso grande olha só esse palácio!

A mente humana do templário tinha ignorado o que estava atrás dele porque era tão cabulosamente grande que se confundiam com o céu.

**Vitor:** Dizem que tudo isso foi construído pelos elfos de luz. Por dentro é ainda maior. Cada quarto de um deus é uma espécie de mundo diferente. É lá que espero que aconteça nosso treinamento.

O Ferreiro percebeu que ao redor deles não haviam muitos heróis, na verdade, eles saiam aos montes de Valhala enquanto outra leva entrava.

**Arthur:** Mano o que é aquilo?- Disse apontando.

**Vitor:** Ah, eu estava esperando você justamente para explicar. Aquilo ali é a preparação para guerra, os deuses estão treinando os _Einherjars _para guerra.

**Arthemis**: Mais guerra?

**Vitor:** Não, "A" Guerra. São todos transcendentais.

**Douglas:** Como assim?

**Vitor:** No jogo é o que chamamos de Transclasses.

Os três amigos brilharam os olhos, as transclasses eram os últimos níveis que um personagem atinge em jogo.

**Arthur:** Vamos ficar mais fortes, há!

**Vitor:** Eu não comemoraria se fosse você. Eu falei com um deles, ele disse que não é fácil, o treinamento é duro e extremamente longo e extenuante. E é esse ponto que gostaria de discutir com vocês. Não quero colocar ninguém em outra guerra de novo. Podemos viver muito bem aqui pela eternidade, com conforto e felicidade, tendo todo tempo do universo para nos aperfeiçoar e achar outro jeito de voltar pra casa.

**Arthemis:** Sim e até lá nossos pais e entes queridos viraram fósseis.

**Vitor:** Não é bem assim, aqui não apenas o tempo passa mais devagar como também podemos passear pela linha temporal e voltar para nossa casa na época em que saímos de lá. E com conhecimento e juventude divinas.

**Arthur:** Mas a guerra não irá nos atingir?

**Vitor:** Não, a guerra aconteçerá em Rune-Midgard destruindo-a. Não afetara esse mundo nem outros.

**Douglas:** Isso é muito tentador, pense só no conhecimento, nos segredos a serem desvendados. Poderíamos percorrer outros mundos, viajar pela história, ver tudo aquilo que estudamos anos, na nossa frente. Isso tudo sem envelhecer um ano sequer. E com pesar que não aceito...

**Arthur:** Eu também não a eternidade é uma chatice e eu vivi muito bem e feliz só com o que sei...

**Arthemis:** Rune-midgard foi nossa casa, mesmo que por pouco tempo, e não vamos deixarem que a destruam.

Vitor ficou um tempo em silencio depois sorriu e conduziu eles até a fila.

**Arthemis:** Não vai reclamar? Espernear e argumentar como sempre faz?

**Vitor:** Não. Nunca foi essa minha intenção, apenas achei que seria o único louco do grupo a não aceitar esse tipo de vida.

Todos riram e esperaram nas extensas escadarias de Valhala serem chamados pelo velho Odin para um duelo de Trovas e Rimas.

---

_Nota do Autor:_ _**Os pedidos de continuação ficaram incessantes então tive que cortar boa parte do treinamento deles. Assim como o desafio de Valhala. Mas não fiquem chateados. Assim que acabar a história lanço uma paralela para os fans não ficarem na mão.**_

**No próximo e último capitulo: A maior guerra jamais cantada. **


	11. Final

**Vida para ser vivida**

Ariel dormia do lado do corpo de seu amado Templário. Usara tanta energia espiritual no esforço de ressuscitar seus amigos, que simplesmente apagou em meio à invasão da cidade. A Abadia havia sido trancada e selada com forte magia divina, os Sacerdotes eram os últimos a evacuar a cidade, Irmã Letícia veio buscar a Sacerdotisa. Haviam passado a infância juntas, brincavam nos campos floridos da cidade quando isso era possível, nos bons tempos de paz. Letícia dizia que Ariel cheirava a rosas e Ariel falava que ela cheirava a jasmim. De maneira suave, mas apurada, ela acordou sua amiga que estava com os olhos inchados de tanto chorar.

**Letícia: **Acorda dorminhoca, o último portal foi aberto e temos que correr.

Ainda de olhos fechados, Ariel respondeu em tom solene.

**Ariel: **Então corra minha amiga e lembre de mim, pois eu não vou.

**Letícia: **Não diga isso, vamos Ariel-chan, aqui não é seguro!

**Ariel: **Não há lugar em Rune-Midgard que será seguro, não vou adiar o que vai acontecer mais cedo ou mais tarde.

**Letícia: **Amiga, tenha fé nos deuses, há esperança para nós.

Ariel olhou os corpos que jaziam serenos, como se estivessem dormindo.

**Ariel: **Eles eram nossas esperanças, eram as quatro almas vindas de outro mundo para evitar o Ragnarök. Eles seriam mais fortes, mais sábios e mais dedicados que todos os guerreiros existentes nesse mundo. Eu acreditei nisso, eu vi isso, mas aí estão eles... Mortos!

Ela se virou para a amiga e pegou sua mão.

**Ariel:** Não há esperanças Letícia, não para mim. Eu vou ficar e morrer aqui, assim como eles.

Letícia abraçou Ariel, ambas começaram a chorar.

**Letícia:** Você ainda tem perfume de rosas.

**Ariel:** E você o perfume de Jasmins. Vá com os deuses e até algum dia.

Letícia saiu do aposento lacrando ele com magia divina, um último favor a sua querida amiga. O selo não duraria muito, mas talvez desse tempo para Ariel mudar de idéia e conjurar um portal. Letícia vivia de esperanças, tão vagas como o destino de seu mundo...

* * *

Era uma sala grande e escura, com 5 pilares dispostos de forma simétrica formando um quadrado, sendo a única fonte de luz uma janela no teto. Ela iluminava apenas o meio da sala, com seu piso de mármore brilhante. Quatro figuras confabulavam encobertos por capuzes longos. Seguindo os pontos cardeais capitais, o homem do norte era o mais alto, tinha voz grossa e potente, o do leste era de porte atlético tinha voz sorrateira, o suficientemente alta para ser ouvida e nada mais, o oeste usava armadura completa, tinha voz calma e harmoniosa, no sul havia uma mulher de curvas provocantes e tom voz sensual. Falavam alternadamente em pausas, respondendo a perguntas que os mesmo faziam.

**Homem do Norte:** Estamos fortes?

**Homem do Oeste:** Sim estamos.

**Mulher do Sul:** Forte como os deuses.

**Homem do Leste:** Mais fortes que eles!

**Homem do Oeste:** Por que lutar?

**Mulher do Sul:** Para salvar o mundo.

**Homem do Norte:** Para voltarmos ao nosso mundo.

**Homem do Leste:** Por aqueles que amamos.

**Mulher do Sul:** Selaremos o destino desse mundo?

**Homem do Oeste:** O destino já está selado.

**Homem do Norte:** O destino será mudado.

**Homem do Leste:** Mudado por nós!

**Homem do Leste:** Terrestres, qual é vosso nome e profissão?

**Homem do Norte:** Arthur de Alberta, Mestre-Ferreiro. Maestria no martelo e destreza no machado tornam-me imbatíveis.

**Homem do Oeste:** Douglas de Prontera, Paladino. Enquanto minha espada e meu escudo eu puder segurar, a justiça divina irei levar.

**Mulher do Sul:** Arthemis de Geffen, Professora. A magia para mim não é um mistério, e sim uma solução.

**Homem do Leste:** Vítor de Morroc, Algoz. O medo é minha aura, a lâmina é minha vida. A morte é minha lâmina.

**Arthur:** Einjahrs, escolhido dos deuses, estão prontos para o desafio final, estão prontos para o Ragnarök?

**TODOS**: SIM!

* * *

A cidade de Prontera queimava, o cheiro das cinzas se misturava com o sangue que manchava de vermelhos antigas ruas brancas. Monstros se banqueteavam da carne de soldados mortos e cidadãos desavisados da evacuação, mais uma vez a cidade dos humanos caia em desgraça. Aglomerados em torno da única construção restante os monstros esmurravam a porta da Abadia que, se não estivesse selada por magia, teria se despedaçado em segundos. Pela construção deserta, o eco de uma canção podia ser ouvido, uma voz angelical a cantava, era assim:

Nie plo je tsche  
Je saipa manie  
Na poshi no stri ko to nami  
Les to lenio  
Pistani kur plaszehil  
Tsumino

Stur ka stur ka  
Nashti kar pisa  
Osnino hibralo ti lalu  
Ipo manie ivulsh kana nie  
Shutayu  
Les ka nas namie  
Kanami  
Les ka nas namie  
Kedoze

lalalalala..

Stur ka stur ka  
Nashti kar pisa  
Osnino hibralo ti lalu  
Ipo manie ivulsh kana nie  
Shutayu  
Les ka nas namie  
Kanami  
Les ka nas namie  
Kedoze

lalalalala..

Venerli Venerli  
Ragnarok  
Osorke Osorke  
Ragnarok

* * *

(Nota rápida do autor: Ouça essa música agora:

http// www. roempire. com/ downloads/ mp3/ introTheme. mp3

Para ouvir cole na barra e tire os espaços)

* * *

Bela canção foi interrompida pelo barulho do portal principal se estraçalhando. Ariel respirou fundo e segurou sua maça com muita força. Abençoou-se com todas as magias possíveis para defender a integridade de seus amigos o máximo possível. Esperava o inevitável, suava frio, a saleta parecia apertada e o ar era pesado. Seu coração palpitava, sua respiração ficou ofegante, sentiu vontade de chorar, mas as lágrimas só atrapalhariam sua visão. Respirou fundo, contou até três e tentou se concentrar, agora era a porta de madeira que estava sendo forçada, cada baque que ela agüentava, Ariel sentia nos ossos. Em pouco tempo invadiriam a sala e mais um baque fez os trincos rangerem. Mais uma vez ela fechou os olhos e tentou respirar fundo, as batidas insistentes na porta agora pareciam distantes tambores, ela se lembrou de quando encontrou Douglas. Ele estava muito ferido e ela com seu ínfimo poder de cura o ajudou a se recuperar a tempo de fazer o teste. Lembrou da amizade crescendo e virando amor, do pedido de noivado que ela mesma fez, da cara de tacho que o templário fez. Ela finalmente sorriu e parou de tremer, a morte não seria tão ruim assim.

Um solavanco forte fez a porta voar para os fundos da sala, um monstro entrou e foi logo perdendo a cabeça para a maça veloz da sacerdotisa. Mais monstros entravam, mais monstros caiam. Suas magias foram se esgotando e o cansaço já dominava o corpo, cada músculo doía absurdos e os monstros não paravam de chegar. Com o que lhe restou de mana ela conjurou um _Magnum Exorcismus _e esperou, de olhos fechados, a morte chegar. Mas seria com alegria que veria seus amigos e principalmente seu amado novamente.

Ela não sentiu dor.

Como poderia? Não estava ferida! Havia alguém a protegendo, mas como? Todos tinham ido embora. Só restava ela... Mas havia alguém a protegendo. Ela abriu os olhos e viu corpos caindo no chão em velocidade mais acelerada que ela mesma derrubava. O cheiro acre do sangue dos monstros era mascarado por um perfume que lhe era muitíssimo familiar.

O homem que ela viu, ela nunca conhecera, mas sua voz era inconfundível.

**Douglas:** Ariel-chan você está ferida?

**Ariel:** D-Douglas, e-é você? Não pode ser você, você morreu!

Douglas olhou para trás e viu o olhar surpreso da sacerdotisa. Deu um sorriso que aqueceu o coração da moça e disse:

**Douglas:** Sou eu sim, meu amor. Voltei para te proteger.

Vitor, Arthur e Arthemis apareceram também. Também irreconhecíveis.

**Vitor:** Correção, nós voltamos.

A Sacerdotisa chorou outra vez, agora de alegria e alívio. Abraçou o Paladino com muita força e o beijou longamente.

**Arthur:** Ham-Ham, gente, tem uma guerra rolando lá fora. Douglas dê o presente dela de uma vez.

Douglas interrompeu os afetos e retirou do bolso um rubi vermelho em forma de coração, brilhava em um vermelho carmesim, pulsante.

**Douglas:** É um rubi da experiência, uma dádiva concedida pelos deuses. Dará-te a sabedoria para se tornar uma Sumo-sacerdotitisa sozinha. Você é uma sortuda, os deuses só concedem essa jóia aos mortais mais esforçados.

**Arthemis:** Coloque sortuda nisso, comparado com o que foi nosso treinamento, isso é ganhar na loto.

**Ariel:** Treinamento? Onde vocês estavam, se não estavam mortos?

**Vitor:** Longuíssima história, pouquíssimo tempo. Agiliza aí Paladino!

**Douglas:** Amor, ele tem razão, é uma história muito longa para ser contada agora. Vamos, toque o rubi.

Um pouco temerosa à garota tocou o rubi, a energia que pulsava dele era quente e confortável. Energia começou a percorrer seu corpo e o rubi começou a flutuar no ar. Ariel sentiu uma luz quente preencher sua alma, cada vez mais intensa, conhecimentos invadiam sua mente, a luz era vermelha e brilhante. A sala se encheu de toda essa luz e depois foi se apagando aos pouquinhos. Quando a luz cessou, ela tinha mudado. Não apenas esteticamente, mas em seu interior também tinha a máxima fé nos deuses, era representante deles em terra, e puniria com rigor as almas pecadoras. A Sumo-sacerdotisa se levantou com um brilho no olhar e um flama no coração. Olhou para seus amigos e disse:

**Ariel:** Vamos purificar algumas almas!

**Vitor:** Como assim? -cochichou para Arthur-

**Arthur:** Ela quis dizer que tá na hora do pau!

**Vitor:** Aaaaah! Até que enfim!

* * *

Os monstros apinhavam a praça central de Prontera. Alguns deles brigando, outros gargalhando, jogando bola com a cabeça de um infeliz, outros mais sádicos devoravam os da sua espécie. Um Doppelganger, demônio homicida capaz de assumir formas humanas conhecidas, observava de cima do grande monumento central, um chafariz branco que outrora era enfeitado com as flâmulas dos clãs e seus castelos, agora estava enfeitada com corpos de inocentes.

O demônio foi o primeiro a ver que alguma coisa estava estranha. Primeiro, a porta da Abadia explodiu, depois um som de algo se aproximando rápido começou a ser ouvido, como uma máquina a vapor muito veloz, e na última esquina da rua norte, um pontinho brilhante se aproximava.

**Arthur:** Eu amo esse carrinho a vapor! Ihaaaaaaa!

O Mestre-Ferreiro havia adaptado o seu carrinho de mercador a tecnologia terrena. Fragmentos de corações flamejantes, pedra mágica do fogo, aquecia uma mini-caldeira que liberava o vapor supercomprimido garantindo uma velocidade muito alta. Ele sacou um pequeno martelo da sua cintura, um lindo martelo com inúmeras runas, era nada mais nada menos que o Mjolnir, o martelo de Thor, deus do trovões, cedido ao Mestre-Ferreiro durante seu treinamento.

Arthur também pegou uma bolsa de zenys e apertou em sua mão. Magicamente a bolsa derreteu e o ouro correu pelos seus braços, a cor do seu corpo foi mudando ele foi ganhando um tom mais vermelho. Mestres-Ferreiros eram capazes de usar o dinheiro para ganhar mais poder.

**Arthur:** Ativar Força Violentíssima!

Os músculos do Mestre-Ferreiro cresceram mais um pouco, ele segurou o pequeno martelo de duas mãos.

**Doppelganger:** Ele acha que vai nos ferir com aquele martelinho?

Arthur sorriu insanamente.

**Arthur:** Mjolnir cresça!

**Doppel:** PQP! Corram!

O pequeno martelo tomou dimensões gigantescas até se tornar uma marreta de 3m. Arthur saltou do carrinho, que saiu atropelando muitos monstros, e socou o martelo no chão, com pouca força, afinal não queria demolir a cidade.

Foi suficientemente "apenas" para que todos os monstros da praça, que não foram pulverizados pelo martelo, subissem uns 20m do chão.

**Arthur:** E também amo esse martelo. Sua vez mano!

Ele jogou duas garrafas vermelhas em formato de caveiras para cima, um vulto negro passou por elas, logo elas estavam cortadas no meio e sem seu conteúdo. O Algoz pairou no ar junto com os inimigos e disse friamente.

**Vitor:** Encantar com Veneno Mortal!

Suas armas banhadas com veneno brilharam em um púrpuro doentio. Ele sumiu novamente, mas traços da mesma cor púrpura aparecia a centenas nos corpos dos monstros que derretiam e evaporavam antes mesmos que seus cadáveres chegassem ao chão. Ele reapareceu do lado do seu irmão, limpou suas katares e as guardou. O demônio doppelganger ficou impressionado, mas não deixou transparecer.

**Doppel:** Impressionante! -Disse aplaudindo e descendo da sua posição de observador.

**Vitor:** Droga! Esqueci de um!

**Arthur:** Tsc, tá ficando velho. Termina logo com isso.

O Algoz sacou suas katares novamente com olhar de desânimo, mas quando avançou para destrinchar o demônio este se transformou em uma garota alva de cabelos negros e longos, linda e de olhos de um castanho intenso, fazendo ele parar.

**Doppel:** Então vai me matar? – disse o demônio com a voz da amada no nosso Algoz.

Vitor não mexia um músculo, nem da face, nem do corpo. Ele lentamente guardou suas katares e esperou.

**Vitor:** Você vai pagar por isso, mas não sou eu que vou cobrar.

Neste instante o Paladino surgiu ao lado do Algoz e arrancou um braço do demônio com sua espada sagrada.

**Doppel:** Mas como?Ah...

Ele mudou de forma de novo e se transformou em uma menininha de 8 anos loira. Irmã de Douglas.

**Doppel:** Agora você não vai mais me machucar né?

**Douglas:** Péssima escolha!

Disse o paladino sorrindo. Ele fatiou o monstro sem pestanejar dizendo e quanto fazia:

**Douglas:** Isso é por você mexer no meu PC, isso é por você me encher a paciência pra jogar no meu Gamebói, Isso é por você sempre gritar pra falar, isso é por...

Quando Douglas terminou estava muito satisfeito e com uma saudade muito grande de sua irmãzinha verdadeira. Mas os monstros não tinham acabado. Alarmados pelo barulho, eles se agruparam e vinham de todas as direções.

**Arthemis:** Vez das damas agora.

Ela que havia chegado junto com o Paladino, se posicionou na frente da praça. Levantou os braços, e com muita desenvoltura conjurou sua magia. Impossível traduzir aqui em palavras. Ela havia aprendido um tipo de magia muito mais poderosa e avançada, a linguagem da Yggdrasil, 50 mil palavras por segundo formavam sua poderosa magia de controle elemental.

**Arthemis:** Em nome de Undine rainha das águas eu conjuro...

EXTREMO PODER ELEMENTAL

DILÚVIO SUPREMO

Um círculo azul contornou a praça, levantando em um cilindro de luz azulada que ia até o céu. Runas dançavam pelas paredes do cilindro, dançavam também desenhos que se pareciam com portais circulares. Depois de uma intricada dança, ele todos pararam no topo e os portais se abriram para o reino das águas. Toneladas de água do mar de Undine correm por todas ruas de Prontera levando todos os monstros com ela.

**Vitor:** Precisava "lavar" a cidade toda?

**Arthemis:** Não enche!

**Vitor:** Nossa... Quem matou seu senso de humor?

**Douglas:** Pessoal, sem picuinhas agora. Depois desse barulho que nós fizemos com certeza chamamos a atenção dos grandões.

Todos olharam para o portão-sul. Do outro lado da muralha, Loki esperava quem quer que fossem os loucos a desafiá-lo. Estava realmente curioso, quem quer que fossem tinham muito poder.

**Loki:** Vocês, mortais! Revelem-se, quero saciar minha curiosidade.

Sua voz ecoou pelas paredes de mármore.

**Vitor:** Vamos?

**Arthur:** É, eu pensei que teríamos um intervalo para fazer umas armas.

**Douglas:** As que você fez estão ótimas.

**Arthemis:** Todos os seus equipamentos são inigualáveis.

**Vitor:** Bom, é hora de resolver de vez essa história.

**Douglas:** É hora de fazer a história.

**Ariel:** Os deuses estão do nosso lado.

**Arthur:** Eu não me importo com os deuses, mas se vocês estiverem ao meu lado, sairemos vitoriosos.

Todos compreenderam a mensagem de Arthur.

Eles caminharam em direção ao portão sul sem medo e certos da vitória.

* * *

O Plano de Loki tinha se saído muito bem até agora. Os humanos não tinham mais resistência e o mundo de Rune-midgard era seu. Em breve, seu pai o enfrentaria e ele dominaria Asgard também . Mas agora sua atenção estava voltada para as cinco criaturas que estavam diante dele. Não estavam temerosas, eram diferentes, Loki sentia isso em sua alma.

**Loki:** Quem são vocês? Não sinto que são desse mundo.

**Vitor:** Realmente não somos... Viemos da Terra, um dos inúmeros mundos escondido sobre as raízes da Yggdrasil.

**Loki:** Que interessante... Já ouvi falar dessa conexão entre a Yggdrasil, mas nunca vi seres de outros mundos. Enfim... Por que estão aqui?

**Douglas: **Para colocar um fim em você e na sua horda, em nome de Odin.

**Loki:** Pff...Kiakakakakakakaka! Vocês são a "arma" de meu tolo e velho pai?

**Arthur:** Nós? Não, somos apenas o "dedo que puxa o gatilho".

**Loki:** Não sejam ridículos! Vocês não são nada além de uma pedra no sapato!

**Arthemis:** Ae Loki, chega de papo! ATACAAAAAAR!

Os cinco investiram gritando contra a horda quilométrica de monstros.

**Loki:** Insetos insanos, esmaguem todos eles!

Subiamente, um portal de luz se abriu por trás de nossos heróis e o exército de Odin surgiu do plano de Asgard em investida.

**Loki:** Ah Papai o senhor veio! Que ótimo assim posso te matar mais rápido.

* * *

A Batalha se estendia violentamente. O mundo sofria injurias a cada ataque dos deuses. Os guerreiros formidáveis combatiam, destruíndo a vida ao redor. O Ragnarök, era o apocalipse através da espada e da magia e tudo seria destruído para depois renascer, o destino não poderia ser mudado.

Odin combatia Fenrir. O lobo demôniaco era formidável em combate e o deus estava tendo dificuldades.

Loki combatia Heindall. seu irmão e um valoroso Aesir guerreiro.

Em meio à árdua batalha, nossos heróis observavam o combate deuses como se esperassem algo. Como se soubessem o que aconteceria.

**Arthur:** Mano, está prestes a acontecer?

Dizia o Mestre-Ferreiro depois de derrubar uma horda de monstros com a Mijolnir. Seu irmão apareceu do nada para responder.

**Vitor:** Sim está, todos tem que estar nas posições.

**Arthur:** A Ariel não sabe.

**Vitor:** Mas ela é necessária.

Em um outro ponto do capo de batalha Arthemis auxiliava os combatentes com magias de encanto de armas e armaduras. Seguida de Ariel que conjurava Bênçãos e proteções. Sem olhar uma para outra elas começaram a conversar.

**Ariel:** Então... Você... Desistiu dele?

**Arthemis:** Mais ou menos...

**Ariel:** Mais ou menos?

**Arthemis:** Nesses anos que passamos juntos deu para perceber muitas coisas... Uma delas é que ele está apaixonado por você.

**Ariel:** Jura! Ai que bom... Peraí... Anos?

**Arthemis:** Mas quem sabe do futuro? Afinal, ele vai voltar pra casa, COMIGO.

**Ariel:** Ora sua...!

Douglas chegou abafando a discussão. Trazia uma espada altamente ornamentada feita de ouro, aço polido, incrustado de pedras preciosas. A espada era quase do tamanho dele, mas ele a levantava como se fosse feita de papelão.

**Douglas:** Meninas, chegou a hora. Arthemis,você tem certeza que a Ariel é necessária?

**Arthemis:** Absoluta, do contrario ela nem estaria aqui.

**Ariel:** Do que vocês estão falando?

**Douglas:** Você vai entender amor, só siga nos siga.

Todos seguiram o paladino para o loca indicado.

Em outro ponto do campo de batalha Odin brandia sua lança contra seu neto. Ferir era filho de Loki, e deus dos lobos o maior e mais furioso lobo, responsável por abrir as portões de Nifhiein. E o filho mais querido de seus pai jurou perante seus pés que mataria o deus dos deuses.

**Fenrir**: Martarei-te velho, e levarei sua cabeça a meu pai.

**Odin:** Se fores capaz de tal não sei, cria do inferno, mas digo-te uma coisa, essa lança irá atravessar-te nem que seja com meu último suspiro.

**Fenrir:** Então prepare-se para respirar uma ultima vez, velho!

O lobo avançou contra o deus em uma investida mortal, havia achado brecha no ponto cego de Odin e atacou o deus de súbito. Mas Odin sabia dessa sua fraqueza e havia treinado um golpe que acertaria o lobo em cheio, porém, sua própria defesa ficava comprometida.

**Vitor:** Douglas agora!

O Paladino deu um salto subindo muitos metros no ar, pegou a espada com as duas mãos e levando ela acima da cabeça, recitou uma oração mágica.

_Poder, divino poder..._

_És minha força, és meu guia_

_Levarei o bem nos cantos mais escuros_

_Nas terras mais sombria_

_E que diante do mal_

_Minha fé permaneça cristalina_

_Poder supremo dos deuses_

_PUNIÇÃO DIVINA_

Douglas jogou sua espada na direção de Fenrir, esta desceu envolta em uma luz branca e logo se transformou em uma gigantesca cruz de luz sólida. A espada atingiu em cheio a cabeça do lobo que caiu desacordado antes de acertar seu ataque no Aesir nórdico.

**Odin:** Mas o quê? Einjahr, como ousa roubar-me a vitória?

**Douglas:** Perdão meu lorde, mas não posso permitir que morra.

**Odin:** Mas o que quer dizer com isso?

**Douglas:** Saberá em breve, meu lorde.

Heindall e Loki batalhavam formidavelmente. Heindall era mais forte e Loki era mais rápido, o que deixava os dois em pé de igualdade. Cada vez que as espadas se cruzavam era uma explosão de fagulhas. O plano de Loki era ardiloso, ele lançou terra nos olhos do Aesir guerreiro e aproveitou a oportunidade para envenená-lo. Heindall por sua vez fingiria cegueira até que Loki chegasse muito perto a ponto de não poder evitar uma investida final. Mas os dois foram interrompidos e apartados por Vitor e Arthur que rechaçaram ambos ataques.

**Heindall:** Saia da minha frente guerreiro, ou sofrerá em minha lâmina.

**Arthur:** Seguinte 'Heind', baixa essa bola aí que eu salvei o seu rabo.

**Heindall:** Ora seu insolente!

**Vitor:** Meu lorde, perdoe meu irmão, mas ele tem razão. Corria risco se Loki tivesse te atacado com aquela lâmina, o veneno contido nela é mortal, até mesmo para um deus.

Vitor tinha dominado Loki e permanecia com suas lâminas em seu pescoço.

**Heindall:** Loki seu covarde sem honra! Segure-o guerreiro, vou dar um fim nesse monstro.

**Arthur:** Não posso deixar você fazer isso.

**Heindall:** Ousa me desafiar, vou te dividir em...

**Odin:** Já chega Heindall!

O deus chegou seguido dos outros.

**Heindall:** Pai, esses Einjahrs insolentes interromperam minha batalha.

**Odin:** E eles devem ter um motivo muito bom para isso.

**Vitor:** Sim meu lorde, e está na hora tudo ser explicado.

* * *

Rune-Midgard reside embaixo de uma das raízes da Yggdrasil, da mesma maneira, a Terra, nosso lar, também reside na mesma raiz. Esses dois mundos são interligados, habitantes desse mundo colonizaram regiões do nosso mundo, e vice-versa. E o Ragnarök é nocivo para os dois mundos. Assim que Odin e Loki morressem, os mundos entrariam em desequilíbrio e as conseqüências seriam desastrosas. Então, uma das Valkirias, que possuem o dom do oráculo, tomou uma atitude desesperada a fim de evitar a queda dos dois mundos e nos trouxe para esse mundo. Havia descoberto uma profecia paralela ao Ragnarök, onde quatro guerreiros auxiliados por um anjo poderiam mudar esse destino se as vidas dos dois pólos da guerra, fossem salvas.

**Odin:** Essa profecia é antiga, não me recordava mais dela. Quem é a Valkiria que trouxe vocês para cá?

**Douglas:** Na verdade, ela reencarnou assim que chegamos a esse mundo.

Douglas pegou na mão de Ariel, a Sumo-sacerdotisa estava confusa.

**Douglas:** Você, meu amor, você é a reencarnação de Hellena. Você é o anjo da profecia.

**Ariel:** E-eu? M-mas como? Não entendo como eu poderia ser um anjo.

**Arthemis:** É o seu poder latente. Por isso você evoluiu sem treinamento, seu poder sempre foi maior do que o de todos nós. Você só nunca o despertou.

**Arthur:** É por isso que precisamos de você para o ritual. Loki não pode morrer, então transformaremos em um mortal comum, mas para que um deus possa descer, outro tem que subir. E você ocupará o lugar dele, Ariel.

**Ariel:** Uma deusa? N-não, não posso, não consigo, eu não mereço. Douglas por favor, eu não quero isso.

**Douglas:** Calma amor, eu sempre soube que você era especial, sempre senti em meu coração. Foi você que planejou tudo isso meu amor, você ama tanto esse mundo que se tornou mortal para poder salvá-lo. Você merece e você deve. Você é a deusa da bondade e da esperança.

Ariel chorou no peito de Douglas, ela sabia que isso tudo implicaria invariavelmente em sua separação.

**Douglas:** Você vai me ver de Valhalla, pode me visitar. Não fique assim, não é um adeus, é só um até breve!

**Vitor:** Douglas está mais do que na hora.

Os guerreiros da profecia tinham formado um quadrado ao redor de Loki. Ariel se encaminhou até o meio. Loki estava desesperadamente insano.

**Loki:** Papai! Papai! Por favor, não deixe que esses mortais me transformem. Por favor, me perdoe.

**Odin:** Sua mentiras nunca mais serão ouvidas Loki, talvez como mortal você aprenda a ser humilde e conheça o valor da vida e da honra.

**Loki:** Velho maldito! Eu vou me vingar, eu juro que votarei e farei o Ragnarok ocorrer.

O deus caído deu uma risada insana mas foi logo calado por Heindall que deu uma pancada em sua cabeça.

**Odin:** Antes de partirem guerreiros, quero que saibam que Rune-Midgard sempre irão cantar seus feitos. Serão grandes também em seu mundo e quando derem seu último suspiro, estarão convidados a viver em Valhala.

Os guerreiros agradeceram e se concentraram. Ariel começou a cantar a música de outrora. O feitiço foi conjurado e assim como vieram, em um facho de luz branca, eles voltaram para casa.

* * *

Acordaram embaixo de uma árvore frondosa, Vitor foi o primeiro a despertar. Achou que ainda estava na terra dos deuses, mas não, estava em casa, em uma fazenda perto da pequena cidade. Quatro bicicletas estavam encostadas em uma pedra. Ele pensou por um vago momento que havia sonhado, mas nenhum sonho no mundo seria tão real. Os outros acordaram igualmente confusos, todos tinham voltado a suas idades originais e ao que parecia tinham perdido suas capacidades sobre-humanas, mas estavam profundamente mudados por dentro.

**Vitor:** Voltamos, e ao que parece não se passou mais que seis horas nesse mundo.

**Arthur:** Vou sentir saudades da forja.

**Arthemis:** E eu dos livros de magia...

**Douglas:** E eu de uma deusa, ainda bem que por pouco tempo.

**Vitor:** E eu de matar...hehe. Brincadeira! Vou sentir falta das pessoas, dos amigos que lá deixamos.

**Douglas:** Será que um dia vamos voltar?

**Vitor:** Enquanto estiver seguro, não.

**Arthemis:** Vai ser melhor assim...

**Arthur:** Bom eu não sei quanto a vocês mas eu to morrendo de saudades do povão lá de casa!

**Vitor:** É você tem razão devem, estar preocupados. Vamos, vamos voltar para cidade e tomar um Mineiro, não agüentava mais a saudade.

Todos acharam graça e montaram suas bicicletas, pedalando pela estrada de chão até a cidadezinha, de volta a suas vidas normais. Nunca contariam da aventura que tiveram para ninguém, mesmo porque não acreditaria, mas sabiam que aquela amizade que havia começado por causa de um jogo, duraria por toda vida... e até mesmo, além dela.

FIM

Agradecimentos a vocês leitores que são o motivo que me leva a escrever. As fotos do figurino podem ser encontradas no ou no Google, os nome são Assassin Cross, White Smith, Professor, Paladin, High Priest. Até a proxima!


End file.
